An All American Family
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: Ever wonder about how Alfred deals with his states? You might ask questions like, Does he take care of them on his own? And how does he interact with them? Well, you get to find out in these series of one-shots based on his All-American Family.
1. Musical Mess

A/N: Hey guys! So this new story centers around fem!America (Amelia), America, the 50 states and Washington D.C. It will be a collection of one-shots based on skit ideas my friend and I have come up with. We DO plan to make cosplay videos of these situations, but we're waiting until we get all of the states appearances and personalities figured out. That said, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as my friend and I had writing it.

Background info: In these one-shots, Amelia is Alfred's wife. She gave birth to all of the states plus D.C. He is the only one that biologically belongs to Alfred. Alfred adopted the other states when their lands were given to him by the other countries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Musical Mess<p>

One day in the Jones household, Oklahoma "Tallulah" Jones was walking down the hallway of her family's mansion. As she was passing by the bathroom, she heard someone singing. She leaned against the door to hear better.

"Stop call'n', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore. I left my head and heart on the dance floor"

Tallulah covered her mouth then turned and quickly ran to her room. She came back with her camera and slowly opened the door. To see her big, bad, cowboy brother, Texas "Samuel" Jones, singing and dancing in front of the mirror in only a pair of pajama pants. She hit the record button just as he hit the chorus again.

"...Stop callin', stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."

Texas hated to admit it, but this song wasn't that bad. Of course, he could only handle listening to it in small amounts. Give him his beautiful Country Music any day. All of sudden he heard a muffled snicker. He turned to the door, his shaggy, curly brown hair falling in his face as he did, and saw his biggest rival Oklahoma there with a video camera.

"Tallulah... what is that?" he asked quietly.

"A Camera~." Tallulah replied in a sing-song voice with an evil smirk on her face.

Sam was starting to get that sinking feeling in his stomach. You know the kind you get when you know you just got caught doing something embarrassing? Yeah, that's how poor Texas was feeling.

"How much of that did you get?" he asked hesitantly

"Enough" Oklahoma replied while turning off the camera.

Texas took a step forward.

"Give it..." He said threateningly.

"Let me think about that... no." And with that, she took off running down the hall.

"TALLULAH!" he yelled, and then set off in pursuit of his favorite rival.

* * *

><p>California "Mia" Jones walked out of her bedroom, brushing her wavy brown hair behind her ear. She looked up just in time be shoved back into her room by her sister Oklahoma.<p>

"EXCUSE YOU!" Cali yelled after Tallulah

Seeing his sister Cali looking very angry, Sam slowed his run enough to see if she had any injuries.

"Mia are you alright?" He shouted

"I think..." before she could finish Texas was already turning the corner in pursuit of Oklahoma. "so." She finished quietly.

* * *

><p>Now in the library, Alaska "Demetri" Jones was sitting in a chair minding his own business sipping out of a bottle of coca-cola, since he wasn't allowed to have vodka anymore. All he did was break ONE window, granted he threw one of brothers through it, but still! His mom was so unfair sometimes. As he was going to take a sip of his cola, Oklahoma ran by and bumped into him, causing him to spill his coke all over himself and his book.<p>

"Tallulah..." He said threateningly, as a faint navy colored aura began to surround him. He grabbed his harpoon from its position on the floor in front him. Uh oh, we all know what this means.

"Kolkolkol..." Yep. Blame his father. He gets it from him

Texas barely heard him chanting as he ran past.

"Tallulah! Give me that camera now!" Sam yelled at his sister.

As he said this, they passed Alfred and Pennsylvania "Shane" Jones who were in the living room playing MORTAL KOMBAT! Ahem, right. Sorry, I had to. Anyway, both of them turned around to look, then shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the video game. Hey! They were in the middle of a sudden death match! Did you really expect them to pay attention to squabbling siblings? Right. Didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Little Washington D.C., aka David, was sitting on the floor quietly playing with his legos, He was almost finished with his castle! When he finished it was gonna go find his daddy and show him. His daddy would be so proud! Oklahoma saw him and tried to stop her momentum, but couldn't and ran into his castle. Texas had better luck and stopped just before he reached D.C. They both looked at the little guy who was looking at his broken castle. D.C. then looked up at them and pouted.<p>

"Tallulah! Look what you did!" Sam yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry D.C.! Here let me help you fix it." She said

She started picking up the pieces and tried to put them back together. However like humpty dumpty, she couldn't put the legos back together again.

"Mommy..." D.C. said with a small sniffle

Oklahoma and Texas both looked at him, then each other.

"Mommy..." D.C. said a little louder.

His poor castle! What was he suppose to show his daddy now? His blue eyes filled up with tears.

"This is all your fault." Sam said with a withering look at Tallulah.

"I..." Oklahoma started, but was interrupted by a scream.

"MOMMY!" D.C. screamed as loud as his little lungs would allow.

Hey, you'd scream for your mommy too if your greatest masterpiece had been destroyed by your stupid older siblings. Of course, D.C. _is_ only 5.

Amelia Jones ran out of the kitchen at hearing her baby scream. Some of her shoulder length dark brown hair fell out of the sloppy ponytail she had put it in.

"What's wrong baby-doll?" Amelia asked D.C.

Texas looked at his mother with a sheepish smile on his face. Oklahoma on the other hand had the grace to look ashamed. At this point, D.C. had his hands over his face as he cried. Amelia crossed her arms and looked at her older children.

"Samuel... Tallulah... Why is your brother crying?"

"Tallulah was taking video of me singing and dancing in the bathroom, she ran when I saw her, knocked Cali down, made Alaska spill his drink, and then she knocked D.C.'s..."

"Castle..." D.C. supplied with a small sniff

"Right. She knocked his castle down!" Texas finished.

Call him a tattle tale if you want but he did NOT want his mother's wrath turned on him.

"Oh come on Sam get a sense of humor would ya! You were singing Gaga!" Oklahoma exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Amelia said with a smile.

"Yes!" Tallulah replied as the pulled the camera out of her pocket and showed her mother. "See?"

Amelia couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Sam looked away with a dark blush on his face when he heard his mother laughing. Don't you just love family?

"I'm going to my room now." He said sadly.

He began to walk out of the room when he noticed Alaska standing in the doorway.

"Hey Demetri..." he said quietly

"Tallulah..."

Hearing her name being called she looked over to see her brother Alaska walking towards her with that creepy aura that always surrounded him when he was mad.

"Mommy..." Tallulah whispered as she moved closer to Amelia.

Amelia just looked at her daughter with a small smile on her face.

"You need to learn the consequences to your actions honey." She said sweetly.

She took the camera from Tallulah's limp hands. Just because she was entertained by the blackmail Oklahoma obtained, didn't mean she was gonna let her daughter go unpunished. Alaska tightened his grip on his harpoon with that same sweet smile on his face. Amelia walked over to Demetri and patted his shoulder

"Don't hurt her. Okay honey?" Amelia said as she walked past him and out the door.

Amelia may be sadistic, but there is no way she's gonna let her children try to kill each other again. The memories of the civil war were still fresh in her mind. Anyway, enough with the sadness, we now return you back to the regularly scheduled humor.

"Yes Mat." He replied sweetly.

"Later!" Texas yelled as he all but bolted from the room.

"Oh come on!" she said pleadingly.

She turned to look at D.C.

"A little help here?" she asked David.

D.C. only got up and follow his momma. Maybe she would give him extra cookies after dinner since Oklahoma broke his castle. Seeing her last chance of escaping leave, she turned back to Alaska and tried apologizing.

"Come on Demetri. I'm sorry!" Tallulah cried pleadingly

"Kolkolkol" was his response as he advanced on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the living room the sudden death match between Alfred and Shane was just reaching its climax when Oklahoma let out a blood-curling scream. Alfred looked away from the game towards the next room.<p>

"Was that Tallulah?" he asked

Pennsylvania pumped his fist into the air.

"YES TAKE THAT DAD! I just BEAT you old man! Kesesesesese! I'm so AWESOME!"

Why yes, Pennsylvania's biological father _is_ Prussia! How did you ever guess? Oh, sorry. You're probably wondering what Alfred's reaction to Shane's comment was. It was like this:

"WHAT!" O_O

END?

* * *

><p>Not quite yet dear readers.<p>

Amelia was now in the main sitting room showing the camera to Louisiana "Raoul" Jones. He threw his head back, and laughed.

"That was hilarious mére. Maybe he will learn to lock the door next time." Raoul said while pushing his wavy, dirty blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

Alfred chose this moment to enter the room.

"Hey hun! Come look at this video!" she said. Motioning for him to come over.

Alfred wasn't really in the mood to see videos. He was just beaten by his son at one his favorite old school games! Not mention said son called him an old man! He is NOT an old man, that's Artie's role. All he wanted was for his wife to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He couldn't deny her though, so he went over and looked at the camera as she hit play. A smile slowly spread across his face. It then turned into full blown laughter.

"This... is... Priceless!" he said between laughs as he hugged his wife to keep himself from falling over.

At this point Oklahoma walked past them with a pissed look on her face. The reason she's so mad is because since Alaska was forbidden to hurt her he decided to slash up her favorite pair of moccasins with his harpoon. They were the first pair she ever made! And she was damn proud of them! Now they were broken. Stupid Alaska.

"Bet you learned your lesson." Louisiana stated with a smirk

"SHUT UP FRANNY!"

Ok now it's the end. ;P

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo what'd you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome.

Oh! If at any point you feel as if we got your state's personality or appearance wrong, send me a PM and I'll talk with my friend and we'll adjust the character accordingly. Please keep in mind though, the characters personalities are based on stereo-types. So if you are easily offended by stereo-types or can't laugh at yourself, please don't read any further.

That said, please review! We wanna know what you guys think.


	2. In which, the Axis Powers Meet DC

A/N: Hey again guys! Thanks to **IMAxENIGMAx** and **Museless Writer **for reviewing the last chapter. We added in the states you guys wanted. I hope we got them how you think they should be.

Also, my friend and I are having some trouble coming up with personalities and looks for the states. So if you guys wanna throw out any suggestions as to what you think your state would be like if it was personified we would greatly appreciate it. Remember, though; throw in as many stereo-types as you can because we want to keep these characters in true Hetalia fashion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>It was the morning of another World conference meeting and Alfred F. Jones was running around his house like a chicken with its head cut off. He was trying to make sure he had everything he needed for the conference. Amelia was in their room helping him pack his things into and old Army duffle bag.<p>

"In the bathroom." She yelled to her husband.

Alfred ran to the bathroom and came back out with his brush and deodorant and threw them into a side pocket on the bag.

"Alfred calm down." Amelia said as she reached up to straighten his tie.

"Okay. I'll try to. I'm going to go tell the kids bye." He said as he left the room.

Amelia looked at his bag then at his brief case, which didn't have as many papers as it should have had. Amelia sighed.

'_Better go get his papers from his study. It wouldn't be very good if he forgot his paperwork._' She thought as she left the room as well.

* * *

><p>Alfred stopped in the living room when he spotted D.C. playing with his toys in front of the TV.<p>

"Hey, little guy!" Alfred said. "I'm leaving for my meeting now."

"Can I come with you, daddy?" D.C. asked looking up at Alfred with puppy dog eyes.

"No you can't honey." Alfred replied, "It's just a boring meeting, you wouldn't have any fun. Besides, I need you to stay here and look after your momma."

"Okay, daddy." D.C. replied with a small smile on his face.

After Alfred left the room, D.C. stood up and made his way to his parent's bedroom. He wanted to know what his daddy did at work, and he figured he would just sneak into his daddy's army bag and go with him. He wouldn't have to worry about x-ray machines because the meeting place was close enough that daddy was just gonna drive there. See? D.C. is a very intelligent boy. He gets it from his momma.

When he arrived at the room, he looked around to see if his momma or daddy was around, the coast was clear, so he climbed up the bed and into his daddy's army bag. He snuggled himself as far into the clothes as he could get. Hey! There is an opening near the bottom! Now he wouldn't have to worry about running out of air. This is actually kinda comfortable.

'_I _am _a little sleepy._' D.C. thought. '_Okay! I'll take a little nap. Then I can explore and see where daddy works!_'

* * *

><p>Amelia walked back into the room, put the papers Alfred almost forgot into his briefcase, closed it, then zipped up the duffle bag. Alfred returned to the room at that moment.<p>

"Okay. I think I've got everything." He said.

"I made sure of it darling. Now hurry or you're going to be late. I can't believe you still have this old thing!" Amelia said looking at the old army duffle bag.

"Oh come on, Amelia! It holds a lot more than a normal suitcase. I could probably fit you in it!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you probably could. But look, it has a rip here near the bottom left side, see?" She replied showing him the tear.

"Huh. You're right. Oh well, I'll just have to be careful with it." Alfred said.

Alfred smiled at his wife as she handed him his briefcase.

"What would I do without you?" Alfred said

"You know, and we don't want to be there again." She replied gently.

Alfred's mind took him back to the time just after he had won his independence from England. Being a country was harder than he thought, and having to take care of 13 kids on top of that wasn't easy. He still had no idea how his wife was able to take care of all 51 kids without going insane. He was brought out of his memories by Amelia kissing his cheek.

"Go now, before you're late." She said

"Thanks honey." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

He picked up his bag with a grunt. It felt heavier than before. Oh well, Amelia must have added in a few more things while he had been gone. Alfred ran out of the room, and headed to his car. Once he reached it he put the duffle bag down gently in the back seat. Amelia waved goodbye to her husband as she watched him drive away. Once he was out of sight she looked around.

"David? David where are you, honey?" She said as she walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>Alfred got to the conference, with 15 minutes to spare. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and went inside.<p>

"Great! I have just enough time to drop my bag off at my room." Alfred said aloud.

He headed up the stairs to his office. He had had added a bed in his office in case these meetings went late and he didn't want to drive home. Once he entered his office he walked into the room and sat his bag down on the bed. He then headed off to the conference room which was located in the same floor as his office.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Amelia was having trouble finding D.C. Geez, I wonder why? Anyway, since she couldn't find him she figured she'd just ask the kids that were at the house visiting. She came across her daughters, Nebraska "Ambre" Jones and Iowa "Morgan" Jones, talking about tornado season and how bad they thought it was going to be this year.<p>

"Ambre, Morgan, have you seen D.C. anywhere?" Amelia asked

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." Nebraska replied

"Last time I saw him, he was in the living room playing with his toys and watching TV." Iowa answered

"Okay, thanks girls. Would mind helping me look for him? This place is so big he could be anywhere." Amelia said

"Sure, we'll help you mom!" Morgan replied

"Why don't we check around outside, maybe he went out there to play?" Ambre suggested.

"Good idea Nebraska!" Amelia exclaimed "I think Arkansas is around here somewhere I'll ask him to check up stairs."

"Okay, mom! Come on Ambre, we have a baby brother find!" Iowa exclaimed as she dragged her sister off to find D.C.

She didn't know exactly where Arkansas was, so she figured the best way to find him would be by calling him. She wasn't known as the smart one in the family for nothing! Amelia picked up her cell phone and began to dial her son's number.

Arkansas "Isaac" Jones was in his room going over the stats of his football team, The Razorbacks to see how he could beat Mississippi in the fall when football season started up again. His concentration was broken however, when he heard the tune of "_America the Beautiful_" go off. He hit the receive button on his phone.

"Hey, mom." He answered "What's up?"

"Isaac have you seen you're brother anywhere?" Amelia asked

"Which one?" Isaac replied he has 25 of them, she really needed to be more specific.

"D.C."

"No… why?"

* * *

><p>At this time D.C. was just waking up from his nap and started shuffling around trying to fight off the urge to wake up. As a result of his shuffling the tear in the bag began to rip some more until it finally got big enough to spill D.C. and the clothes on the bed.<p>

"Mommy… Daddy…" D.C. whispered.

"_Where am I_?" he wondered "_Is this where daddy works_?"

Well guess that means its exploring time! He climbed off the bed, open the door and peeked around it.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

He took off down the hall in search of his dad and whatever adventures awaited him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally<em>!" America thought "_I was beginning to think I'd never get out of there_. _Guess I didn't need to bring extra clothes after all. Oh well, better safe than sorry._"

He reached into his pocket to get his phone. He flipped it open and realized he had had it turned off. So he turned his phone on. Shortly after, he felt the phone vibrate numerous times. He looked down at his phone.

'_51 messages_?' he thought. He opened a few of them, all saying the same thing just worded differently.

"_Have you seen David_?"

Alfred looked up from his phone and thought about how his bag had felt heavier than usual. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"_Oh no_." he thought. "_D.C. wouldn't do that. Would he_?"

Oh, yes he would Alfred. He _is_ your son after all. Alfred then took off down the hall to his office.

Once he arrived at his office, he pushed open the door and saw his clothes spread out over his bed. A feeling of dread came over him as he looked at the sight before him.

"DAVID!" he yelled as he turned around and headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Germany, aka Ludwig, was walking down the hall looking at his notes, and quietly fuming because once again the countries did come to any kind of agreement. Surprise, surprise.<p>

'_For once, I wish we could actually get something done_.' He thought.

He was thrown out of his thoughts however when he bumped into something. He looked down past his papers and realized that the something, was actually a _someone_.

D.C. looked up at him. Ludwig looked right back. This went on for a while when D.C. suddenly attached himself to Germany's leg.

"Um…" Germany began, when suddenly his Italian friend popped out of no-where as he usually does.

"Ve~ Doitsu, I didn't know you were so good with kids!"

Germany was about to answer him when Japan walked up behind Italy.

"Is that your child Germany-san?" Japan asked

Germany looked at Japan with a look like this: O-O

"No. I have no idea who he is Japan." Germany replied

"I want my mommy." D.C. said quietly.

Italy knelt down to D.C's level.

"Don't worry, _piccolo_." Italy said

"Yes, do not fret. We will help you find your mommy." Japan added

D.C. just tightened his grip on Germany's leg. Germany patted the little boy's head. Then the trio formerly known as the Axis Powers walked off down the hall to find the little boy's parents.

* * *

><p>By this time, Alfred had made his way around the whole conference building.<p>

"David! David F. Jones! Where are you?" Alfred yelled.

He knew his wife was going to kill him if he had lost their son.

"_But I'm too young and gorgeous to die_!" Alfred thought.

Alfred heard someone coming his way and he looked in that direction. He saw the Axis Powers walk around the corner, and noticed D.C. was holding tightly to Germany's leg.

"Oh thank God! David!" Alfred exclaimed.

D.C. looked towards the sound of his father's voice.

"DADDY!" D.C. yelled

The Axis Powers looked at each other and exclaimed:

"Daddy?"

D.C. had let go of Ludwig's leg at this point and had run up to Alfred, who scooped D.C. into his arms.

"America-kun, I was not aware you had a child."

"I don't." Alfred replied looking at Japan, "I have 51."

The Axis Power's reaction was something like this:

"WHAT!" O_O

"Yea there's Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas..." D.C. then proceeded to name all of his brothers and sisters.

"Ve~ That's a lot of kids. Doistu we should have kids too!" Italy exclaimed while David was still naming off his siblings.

Germany's face looked like this after that statement O/O

"Italy that's not.." Germnay began but Italy was busy listening to David.

They had started walking shortly after David began naming his siblings.

"And Wyoming!" He finished as he gave them all a proud grin.

"Are you sure this is your child America-kun?" Japan asked.

"Yes he is Japan. Can't you tell?" He asked as both he and D.C. flashed the Axis Powers a Hollywood smile, complete with the little twinkle thing that apparently really shiny teeth can do.

"No denying it." Germany stated, "That is his child."

'_Oh dear, another America-kun running around.' _Japan thought to himself.

They had finally reached Alfred's office by this time. Alfred open his door then turned to the Axis Powers.

"Thank you guys for taking care of him." Alfred said

"It was nothing America-kun." Japan replied

"Yeah! He is a sweet kid." Italy said.

D.C. looked at Germany and smiled. Germany couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Bye Mr. Germany!" David said waving at him as Alfred walked into his office.

"Let's call your momma, shall we?" Alfred said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Germany looked over at his friends who were smiling at him.<p>

"What?" He demanded

"Ve~" was Italy's response as both he and Japan began to walk away.

"Italy, get back here and tell me now!" Germany ordered.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some pasta!" Italy exclaimed as he ran off.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed as he ran off after his rapidly fleeing Italian companion.

Japan followed at a much more leisurely pace and just smiled at his friends' antics.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this one wasn't as humorous as the last one. There just wasn't as much insanity going on this time. I promise the next one will have plenty of it though.

Can anyone tell me how to check the reviews on my stories and how to reply to them? I still can't figure it out.

I don't think it needs a translation, but _piccolo_ is Italian for 'little one.' At least I _think_ so.

BTW, we are also looking for cosplayers who would be interested in cosplaying as one of the states. My friend and I are in Arkansas so if you are interested you'd have to be able to get to Arkansas. Sorry about that, but anyway if you're interested send me a message or something and I'll get back to you.


	3. When Mr Japan Came to Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Here we are again guys! This one might get a little confusing, but we did our best to help you understand who is saying what.

Warnings: This story mentions the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. We tried to get into the character's heads so that we could show the bombings from their point of view. We aren't trying to justify either of the attacks, but the characters would try to justify their actions. So that's how this story turned out.

That said, we hope you enjoy this new chapter of An All American Family.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Japan Came to Dinner<p>

The world meeting in America's capitol had just ended, and Japan was packing his stuff in his bag getting ready to leave. When he felt like he was being watched. He turned and saw America standing a few feet from him.

"KIKU!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Alfred-kun, how are you?" Japan replied in a much calmer voice. Then again it's Japan, when is he ever loud?

"I'm great! Hey, I had the greatest idea. You should come over and have dinner with me and the family!" came Alfred's enthusiastic reply.

"I don't know…" Japan said hesitantly.

Can you blame him? Who would want to sit down and have dinner with so many people who don't really get along that well?

"Aw come on! It will be fun!" America coaxed.

Japan's stomach decided to let its owner know that it was hungry at that moment. A light blush spread across Japan's face.

"Dinner does sound nice." Japan said.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" America said enthusiastically.

He grabbed Japan's arm and dragged him out of the room and to his car. Oh Japan, you have no idea what you've done by agreeing to this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Amelia and the kids…<p>

Amelia was in the kitchen working on making dinner for her children and the bottomless pit she calls a husband. Suddenly her son Dustin 'New York' Jones ran into the kitchen, followed by her daughter Sabrina "Massachusetts" Jones.

"Mom! Mom! Sabrina ruined my favorite jacket!" Dustin yelled.

"Sabrina Jones! Fix whatever you did to your brother's jacket right now." Amelia said pointing directly at Massachusetts without turning around.

"Yes mama." She replied as she turned around to go find Dustin's jacket to fix it. Honestly, it was only a bit of her shrinking potion she spilled on it. Gosh! Her brother was such a baby. New York followed her out to make sure didn't try to do something worse to his jacket.

The door opened shortly after that and here's where the insanity starts. Alfred and Japan entered the house as D.C. and Hawaii "Roselani" Jones were running by. Hawaii stopped and turned to make sure she saw correctly. She looked directly at Japan. Japan bowed to her.

"Hello." He said politely

Roselani's eyes grew wide and she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY!" Hawaii screamed. Poor Hawaii.

Amelia came running out of the kitchen and into the living room and watched as her youngest daughter ran past her and out of the room. She wondered why her daughter looked so frightened. She then looked towards the door and saw Japan standing by America. Oh. That explains it.

"Hey hun, I invited Kiku to dinner!" Alfred said looking at her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Nice." Amelia said sarcastically. "And you forgot to tell me this why?"

"Heh. Last minute thing..." Alfred replied

"If it is an inconvenience I will leave." Japan said.

He felt sad about barging into a family event and about how Hawaii had reacted to seeing him. He really felt bad now. He didn't know there was a personification of the land. Let alone that it was a child. He decided he'd have to do something to show her he really didn't mean to hurt her.

"No. It's alright." She replied with a sigh.

She took off her apron and shoved it at Alfred.

"You're in charge of making dinner now. I have to go find Hawaii and calm her down." Amelia said sourly.

"Alright hun!" America replied obliviously. Obviously he was choosing to not read the atmosphere. He then headed into the kitchen to finish making the dinner his wife had started. Japan didn't know what to do, so he just followed America into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Amelia, at this time, was having a little trouble finding Hawaii. She finally found Roselani hiding behind Alaska, who was standing there looking a little confused outside of the library room.<p>

"Oh there you are sweetie! Why are you hiding behind Demetri?" Amelia asked her.

"Cause he's big..." was Roselani's reply.

Alaska looked down at his little sister. What was he? A hiding place now?

"Thank you?" he said not sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

Considering it was Hawaii and she was looking up at him with such a sweet expression Demetri decided it was a compliment. Come on! A little girl with a pink flower in her dark hair, how could you even think that she could mean it as an insult?

Amelia just laughed at the exchange.

"Obviously you're her protector now Demetri." Amelia said with a soft smile on her face.

"Alright." Demetri said with a smile as he reached down to pat his little sister's head.

Protector huh? He liked the sound of that.

"Roselani sweetheart. Japan isn't going to hurt you, I promise. If he tries I will have no qualms about dropping a bomb on his cities again." Amelia replied seriously.

Hey! She only did what any other mother would do if some stranger had hurt her baby. Yes, she was sad about the deaths she caused, but she just couldn't let him get away with hurting Hawaii! And besides, Alfred helped Kiku rebuild the cities she destroyed. Doesn't change the fact she hurt thousands of people, though. But in her mind she feels justified.

"Really." Hawaii replied thoughtfully.

Amelia nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you can go and try to make him mad just to get him to hurt you in some way." Amelia said after she saw that thoughtful look on Hawaii's face. "I'd rather not start World War 3."

'_How is it that almost all of my daughters think like me?_' Amelia wondered

"Okay mama." Roselani replied. Darn, how'd her mother know what she was thinking? Get use to it sweetie. That's just what mother's do.

"Good girl." Amelia said. "Come on you two your father should have dinner done by now."

Alaska picked his little sister up, put her on his shoulder, and followed his mother to the kitchen. Aww! That's an adorable mental picture isn't it? It's like that tall guy from Bleach carrying the little girl with pink hair. *Ahem* Right sorry, off topic. Now back to the story.

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated at the table. Everyone being: Japan, Alfred, Amelia, and most of the states. Japan looked around the table.<p>

"So. many. children." Japan said looking a bit dazed.

"Aw come on Kiku! Its only 51." Alfred replied

"Oh yeah. Your people hardly have more than two children in one household." Amelia said.

Japan nodded.

"Well they do say that everything is bigger in America!" Alfred said with a grin while some of the states giggled.

"Yeah. Well, you didn't have to carry all of them." Amelia said.

"No, but I had to deal with YOUR morning sickness." Alfred replied sourly.

Japan gave them a confused look.

"It's called sympathy pains" Amelia replied when she saw Japan's confused look. "Alfred had my morning sickness for me."

Japan nodded. He had heard of that kind of situation before.

"You know, for a guy who doesn't talk much you're cute." California "Mia" Jones said, giving Japan a wink and coy smile.

Japan looked down at his plate in order to hide the blush that had started to spread across his cheeks.

"Mia Jones!" Amelia scolded

"What? He is!" Mia replied defensively.

"You may think so, but you're embarrassing him! Stop it!" Amelia said.

Texas covered his mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to get out.

"No I'm not mamá." California replied looking at Japan "Am I Mr. Japan?"

Japan didn't look up from his plate.

"His actions say otherwise Mia." Amelia said dryly.

"Sorry about this Japan. They kind of do their own thing." Alfred said sheepishly

D.C. looked at Japans face and saw how red it had gotten.

"I want my face to change colors!" He said excitedly.

"Is it like this every day?" Japan asked.

"Try holding your breath for 30 minutes your face will turn blue." New York said replying to David's comment.

"REALLY?" David asked.

"Sadly, yes." Amelia told Japan.

"Don't tell him to do that!" Rachel "North Carolina" Jones yelled at New York.

Rachel's twin, Hannah "South Carolina" Jones simply smacked Dustin across the back of his head.

"Why am I sitting between them?" Dustin asked himself quietly.

"Daddy, tell me when my face turns blue." D.C. said to America as he took a deep breath and held it.

"David. Son, don't do that." Alfred told D.C.

"Maybe I should go." Japan said.

"Yes, don't. You'll kill brain cells and end up like your father." Amelia added.

"YAY! I wanna be the hero!" D.C. replied finally letting go of the breath he was holding.

"That's not what I meant." Amelia said as she face-palmed.

At this point, Japan was wondering just how Alfred and Amelia had survived raising these kids.

"So. Japan, do you have a girlfriend?" California asked.

"EW! He's like a million years old Mia!" Loretta "Kentucky" Jones exclaimed as adjusted her raccoon hat.

"LORETTA! That was rude!" Amelia scolded the Bluegrass State.

Japan looked away from them trying not to let them see how embarrassed he was.

"And Mia stop it!" Amelia said turning to scold California. "Geez, I'm sorry Kiku. If you're too uncomfortable here, Alfred will drive you to the airport to get you away from this insanity."

"I don't want Mr. Japan to go home yet!" D.C. said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Ok mamá." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Good girl." Amelia said choosing to ignore California's little eye roll.

D.C. climbed out of his chair and walked over to Japan.

"Mr. Japan don't go home!" He said.

"Uh..." Japan said hesitantly.

D.C. just pouted more and turned on the puppy dog eyes to their fullest extent. Even with his stoic nature, Japan just couldn't resist David's puppy dog eyes.

"Very well." Japan said "I suppose I can stay for at least the rest of dinner."

"YAY!" David exclaimed as he did a little victory dance.

"David get back in your chair. Everyone else, eat and behave!" Amelia ordered.

Everyone did as they were told.

* * *

><p>Everything was peaceful for a bit. But of course, this is the Jones' household and nothing can stay peaceful for long.<p>

New York let out a loud belch. And most of the people at the table burst out laughing.

Japan's reaction to Dustin's actions was like this: O_O. Poor Japan, I think he's experiencing a little too much culture shock.

"Eewww! That's soo gross Dustin!" Mia yelled.

"Nice one, Dustin!" Amelia and Alfred chorused together.

"Ten points man! Though, I can do one better." Shane "Pennsylvania" Jones said as he proceeded to belch louder.

"Listen to this." Samuel "Texas" Jones said. He then let out a belch as well

And thus began the burping contest. Wow, from the way they all jumped in on this you'd think they were a bunch of rednecks or something.

Not to be out done by her brothers Kentucky let out a loud belch as well. This made D.C. crack up laughing

"Loretta burped!" David said between giggles.

You're probably wondering what poor Japan is doing right now. Well, Japan was quietly slipping away from the table and towards the door when one of our more observant states spotted him trying to get away.

"Our guest is leaving." Alaska said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Japan who was almost to the door.

"What? Oh no! Japan! I'm sorry, please come back!" Alfred asked.

Japan had finally reached the door when he heard America's comment. He sighed and began to return to the table.

'_Kuso._' Japan thought. _'My ninja skills must be getting rusty in my old age._"

"I'm sorry about that Japan. The kids will be on their best behavior for the remainder of dinner. Won't you kids?" Amelia said stressing the last sentence and giving each of the states the 'mom' look.

You guys know the look I'm talking about. It's the look you're mom gives you and you know you are in deep trouble when it's turned on you.

"Yes ma'am." The states that were at the table chorused together.

"Good." Amelia stated.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Japan," D.C. said after a little bit, "when are you gonna release more animes over here?"<p>

"Well," Japan said as D.C. looked at his expectantly. "Things have been a little tough since the earthquake and tsunamis. But I promise when we get new animes ready, you will be the first to get them."

"YAY!" David exclaimed.

Japan smiled at David's enthusiasm. It always made him happy when he saw how people enjoyed his shows.

"What is your favorite anime little one?" Japan asked D.C.

"Naruto!" was David's excited reply.

"Alright." Japan said with a small nod "Would you like to test out the new game we've been developing for it?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" D.C. replied bouncing in his seat.

"Dude! I wanna get in on this too!" Alfred added as he too bounced in his seat.

"How come David's getting free stuff?" Dustin asked

"Cause he's adorable and can charm anyone." Amelia said with a grin.

D.C. just gave New York a heroic smile. Dustin glared at him. BTW, New York doesn't hate his little brother. He just likes to use the 'tough love' approach when it comes to interacting with David. Now, back to the story.

"Awww, what's the matter? Poor wittle New York is sad cuz he isn't as well liked by people as D.C?" Massachusetts said, not wanting to miss an opportunity to taunt her favorite rival.

"Shut up Sabrina! My Yankees beat your Red Sox any day!" Dustin shot back.

"Not again." Kenneth "Tennessee" Jones groaned.

"Uh oh." Hawaii said from her spot next to Alaska.

"What?" Japan asked

"I'm going to eat in my room." Pennsylvania said as he hurried away with his plate.

"Get ready for a fight about whose baseball team is better." Amelia said in response to Japan's question.

"Come on I got a good hiding place." D.C. told Japan. David had walked over to Japan's seat while everyone was busy watching Dustin and Sabrina.

Japan decided to humor him. He didn't really want to stick around and watch a fight. They both got up and quietly left the room.

"You better take that back, brother dear." Sabrina growled.

"Or what?" Dustin replied, "You're going to do one of your "spells" on me?"

"My spells work perfectly fine!" Massachusetts hissed back.

"That was a good dinner mom and dad" North Carolina said as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks Rachel." Alfred replied. Amelia hadn't heard Rachel because she was busy watching her other children.

"They work as well as Artie's food on my stomach." New York quipped.

"Wait for me sis!" South Carolina called out to Rachel. She too got up and left the table.

Amelia had had enough of the arguing and decided to put an end to it.

"Alright, alright! Ladies calm down! You can both be the prettiest! Now sit back down and finish your meal." Amelia commanded.

Dustin and Sabrina shut up after hearing that and sat back down in their seats.

"But mama." Kentucky said.

"Yea! It was just getting good!" Alfred added in.

Amelia gave Alfred a glare that made him shrink back in his seat a little bit.

* * *

><p>At that moment, D.C. and Japan came back from D.C's hiding spot.<p>

"See? Mama's got it under control!" David's said to Japan with a grin.

"Is this them behaving?" Japan asked

"No it's not." Amelia said with a sigh, "This is them keeping their rivalries alive. I am so sorry about this Kiku."

"It's alright Amelia-chan." Japan replied. He might need a few hundred years to recover from the culture shock, but he'd be fine.

"Let's go play!" David suddenly said, "Come on Hawaii! Come on Mr. Japan!"

Hawaii scooted closer to Alaska.

"Hold it D.C.!" Amelia said. "Mr. Japan looks a little tired. Let's let him rest for a bit okay?"

"Yes ma'am." D.C. said with a pout.

"More like he's terrified mamá." Texas muttered.

"What was that Sam darlin'?" Amelia asked sweetly.

"Nothin' mamá," was Samuel's reply. "Thanks for dinner guys."

"That's what I thought." Amelia said.

"Thanks Sam!" Alfred replied to Texas' statement about dinner. "Japan did you want to spend the night?"

"Huh?" Japan turned to look at America wide-eyed

"YEA!" David exclaimed, "You can sleep in my room! I have a bunk-bed!"

"Um... I just remembered I have a very important meeting to attend so I really must be going." Japan said

"Awwwwwwww!" both D.C. and Alfred cried.

"Now boys, let him go. He has other things he needs to do." Amelia said.

'_Yes! They bought it_' Japan thought. He would have done a happy dance, but that would be out of character and we can't have that.

"Yes, mama." D.C. said with a pout.

"Yes dear." Alfred said with a pout as well. These two really do prove the saying 'like father like son' true don't they?

"Thank you for dinner Amelia-chan. It was... interesting." Japan said with a bow.

"You're quite welcome Japan." Amelia replied bowing back. "Sorry for the trouble the kids caused."

As Japan walked through the entrance of the kitchen he saw a pink flower lying on the floor. He looked up and saw Alaska standing there with Hawaii in his arms. He also noticed that Hawaii was missing her flower. He bent down, picked it up, then walked over to her and Alaska. Roselani tightened her grip on Demetri's neck and let out a small whimper. Japan handed her the flower and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hawaii," Japan said in a voice filled with regret. "I am truly sorry for my past actions. I hope we can be friends in time."

He then gave her a bow and walked out the front door with Alfred to Alfred's car.

"Put me down please." Roselani told Demetri. Alaska put her down. Once he did, she ran to the window and watched her father and Japan drive away. She smiled and held her flower close to her heart.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you guys think? We tried to add in more of the states. We know we didn't mention all of them. And that's because we are still getting their personalities and quirks straightened out.


	4. The Dangers of Knowing Denmark

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put up, I was busy studying for finals for my summer classes, and MJ had to go to a wedding in Texas. That, plus the fact that we weren't sure which of our skits to do, resulted in this chapter coming out later. Anyway, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Dangers of Knowing Denmark<p>

Texas was in his office working on his computer. Man, being a state can be a bitch sometimes. So much freaking paperwork! Suddenly a tone went off and he saw that he had a new message. He looked at the message closely.

To:Sam Jones

From: Denmark

"_This can't be good"_ Sam thought.

"I found a picture of your dad and mom…" Sam read the subject line. "I swear if Denmark is sending me another picture of cats I'm going to….." he trailed off. Texas clicked on the download button, but wasn't ready for what he saw.

"Oh My Gosh! MY EYES!" Sam then started crying and trying to erase the image from his mind.

* * *

><p>At the house New York and New Jersey were in their rooms on their computers having a nice chat through facebook, when they noticed that they had new messages both from Denmark. Those poor children.<p>

"What is this?" Dustin asked aloud as he clicked on the download button. "NO! NOT AUNT BELGIE!" he cried. And then proceed to try and click the image off, but that's kind of hard to do when you've got one hand covering your eyes to protect them further damage.

* * *

><p>Let's see how Jonathan handled his message from Denmark. "Is that Dad… with… IM GOING TO BE SICK!" New Jersey then made a mad dash for the bathroom to throw up his dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania was busy playing WOW, and being totally kick-ass awesome by the way, when he got a message from Denmark.<p>

Shane clicked the download and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"That is _not_ awesome" He stated then he grabbed the trash can next to his computer and proceeded to puke.

* * *

><p>California was in her room chatting on the computer with her newest online friends, when she got a message as well. She clicked on it<p>

"SPAMANO!" Mia cried with delight. She then started typing a reply to Denmark.

'Thank you Denmarky for the picture do you have any others?" she then hit the send button. Ah, Cali biggest Spamano shipper you will ever meet.

* * *

><p>Alaska was sitting in his room working on his computer when he got a message from Denmark as well.<p>

"No thank you, Comrade Denmark." He said as he deleted the message and continued with what he was doing. Smart move Demetri. Smart move.

* * *

><p>Raoul was in his room humming to himself when his sister Sabrina stormed in.<p>

"Oh my gosh. Did Denmark send you a picture too?" Massachusetts asked him.

Louisiana looked at his sister and said:

"Excuse me?"

Sabrina pushed past him to his computer, opened up his and pointed at a new message in the inbox. She clicked the download link.

"QU CE VACHE!" Raoul screamed. "Is that Arthur?"

Massachusetts nodded and whimpered. Louisiana just sat there frozen.

* * *

><p>At Denmark's house<p>

Denmark was laughing his ass off as he imagined the looks on the states faces. Norway walked passed him with a book in his hand. He turned to look at the manically cackling dane.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked

"Nothing." Denmark said snickering

"Whatever." Norway said with an indifferent shrug as he walked away.

Denmark's computer started beeping with notices of new messages. He cackled as he looked at them.

All of them had basically the same tone of disgust held within them. The messages ranged from: 'What is wrong with you?' and 'You are evil!' to 'You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Denmark just laughed loudly then noticed one e-mail had an attachment to it.

"Oh I got sent a link." Denmark said as he clicked on it. His eyes then widened to the size of basketballs.

"OH MY..." He said before he ran to the bathroom and threw up. What has been seen cannot be unseen. Hehe, we'll leave it up to your imagination to decided what all of these pictures were.

* * *

><p>Back in the states the kids are all in Alaska's room.<p>

"There he has been punished." Demetri said with an evil smile

"Thank you." Sabrina said gratefully.

"You do know we just sold our souls to the devil here, right?" Sam asked to his fellow siblings.

They all sighed and said:

"Yea. We know."

"What's the damage?" Dustin asked dejectedly.

Alaska crossed on leg over the other and put rested his chin in his hand, in a 'thinking' pose.

"There are," Demetri paused to count his siblings in the room, "six of you here so, I think doing my chores for next three months should work." He said grinning sweetly.

"Three months?" Jonathan exclaimed

"Kol kol kol" was the only thing Demetri said.

All of them then left Demetri's room.

* * *

><p>"That's what we get for panicking." New Jersey sighed.<p>

"Oui." Louisiana agreed.

"Oh well, we can figure something out." Massachusetts said encouragingly.

"I'm going to kill Denmark the next time I see him." Texas muttered.

* * *

><p>Alaska leaned back in his chair.<p>

"What will I do for the next three months?" He asked aloud. "I think I'll go see what David and Roselani are up to." He then got up and left them room to find his two youngest siblings.

* * *

><p>At Spain's house<p>

Romano was checking his email when he came across one from California.

"Look what Denmark sent me." Romano said reading the subject line. He shruged and clicked on the link. Looks like he forgot this is Mia who sent him the email.

"Oh, #$#$ #$ #$ # $#$%^%$^" He yelled. "Wha... Why the hell would he send this to her? Why the hell would she send it to me? Delete! Delete! Delete!"

The end

* * *

><p>AN: BTW New Jersey is Sweden's son. I know that New Jersey was part of the Dutch colony of New Amsterdam, but I read somewhere that the Swedish were the first to settle there before being kicked out by the Dutch. MJ and I thought that since we made Delaware Finland's son we needed to give Sweden a son too, and thus our New Jersey is Sweden's son. Hope that's okay with all of the New Jersians out there. ^_^

That said, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	5. Fourth of July

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys. I totally should have had this up the night of the 4th, but I got back from the 4th of July party I went to, late. There were also 2 other things that stopped me from adding this before now:

1: My friends and I are going to a convention this weekend and there's been issues with people dropping out or transportation details

And 2: Pure procrastination on my part. Hehe. Sorry about that.

Anyway this chapter is A LOT longer than the previous chapters and this one has all 50 states in it! So I hope this makes up for making you guys wait so long.

P.S. If you guys can guess the two Disney movies I referenced in this story you get bonus points and a million internets.

Fourth of July

Narrator: Today is the Fourth of July, which is a very big day for the Jones family. Let's watch and see how they handle it.

Elizabeth 'Virginia' Jones is running around the yard trying to keep things in order. Some of her sandy blonde hair had fallen out of the ponytail she had pulled it into earlier.

"Come on guys! Guests will be showing up any minute, and there is still A LOT to be done!" Elizabeth said straightening her glasses.

Pennsylvania and Louisiana walk passed her carrying a picnic table.

"Sorry sis," Shane said, "you have us all spread out. Raoul! Don't drop the table!"

"Sorry Shane." Raoul said. "I could use a break."

At that point, Texas walked by with a plate of burgers and hotdogs. He then handed the plate to Virginia. She turned and set the plate on the picnic table the boys had just set down.

"Okay Elizabeth, I have to head back to the store real qui-." Sam paused as he looked towards the house "That moron."

The states turned and saw the Nordics coming out of the house and onto the back porch.

"I thought we just invited Finland, Sweden, and Sealand?" Shane said confusedly

"We did." Louisiana replied.

~ Earlier that day~

"Alright, Berwald! Get Peter and let's go!" Finland said. He wanted to get out of the house as fast as he could before Denmark barged in again. It was then that he heard the door slam open. He turned to see Denmark standing in the doorway.

'_Crap_.' Finland thought.

"Hey Fin." Denmark said with a smile. "Where are you heading off to?"

"N-nowhere, just a family outing." Finland replied giving Denmark a weak smile. "Why are you here?

"I can't come visit my fellow Nordics?" Denmark asked.

Before Finland could respond, Norway and Iceland walked out from behind Denmark.

"Hey Fin." Iceland said

"I was brought here by force." Norway said as he glared at Denmark, who just grinned.

Finland waved at them.

"Well we are heading out so you better as well." Finland said

Denmark's eyes moved to see an invitation on the coffee table. Seeing where Denmark's eyes had landed, Finland made a grab for the invitation but Denmark had already grabbed it and was reading it.

"The Americans are having a party?" Denmark

"N-no that's-" Finland started but was interrupted by Sealand who bounced into the room followed by Sweden.

"PAR-," Sealand started, then caught sight of Denmark standing by the couch grinning. "-ty." Sealand finished quietly.

"Party! Sweet I'm so coming!" Denmark declared.

"You weren't invited." Finland said.

"My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." Denmark stated. "Anyways it's a party the more the merrier!"

~ Back to the Party~

Denmark saw the States looking at him, smiled over at them, and started waving.

"You Dirty #&$*%*$" Texas yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

Denmark's smile faded away. He let out a small squeak and hid behind Norway. Norway gave him a look and stepped out of the way.

Texas started making his way towards Denmark, but Finland stepped in front of him.

"Now Samuel, this is your parent's anniversary party." Finland said. "You should think about this before you do anything rash."

Texas looked down at Finland. Finland let out a small whimper and moved closer to Sweden. Texas then redirected his attention to Denmark.

"Don't worry we're outside." Texas said. "So I won't get blood on anything."

Amelia chose this moment to step out onto the porch with everyone else.

"What's this about blood and doing rash things?" She asked.

"Amelia! Save me from your crazy son!" Denmark said as he proceeded to hid behind Amelia.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked

"Nothing mama. Just tryin' ta kill Denmark for something he did a while back." Sam answered his mom.

"And what is it that he did?" Amelia turned her head to look at Denmark.

"Please save me." Denmark begged with puppy eyes.

"That depends on what you did." Amelia said narrowing her eyes.

Alaska walked passed them with some snacks.

"He sent your children inappropriate pictures of you and other parents/ family members." Demetri said as he set the snacks on the table.

"Is that so?" Amelia said calmly and Denmark a dark look.

"Not the little ones, just the older ones, as a joke." Denmark tried to explain.

"Amelia, we are sorry he invited himself. I tried to stop him, but" Finland trailed off.

"It's not your fault Finland." Amelia said as an evil, sadistic smile spread across her face. "Demetri~ may I borrow your harpoon, darlin'?"

"Of course Mat" Alaska replied as he handed her the harpoon.

"DEMETRI! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT AT YOUR HOUSE!" Virginia yelled.

"You did?" Demetri questioned, "Hmm. I'm sorry; I must have ignored that order."

Amelia took the harpoon from Alaska.

"Denmark, you got 3 seconds to run. One..." Amelia started counting.

Denmark took off like a bat out of hell.

"3. Get back here you damn Viking!" Amelia yelled as she chased after him.

"Wow. She reminded me of you in your conquistador mode papá." Samuel said as Spain joined them on the porch.

"Now you see why I like her." Spain replied as he sighed dreamily thinking back to when he ruled South and Latin America. And part of North America.

"GO MAMA! KICK HIS ASS" California yelled from her spot next Spain.

"We should invite her over more often." Norway said thoughtfully. Iceland just nodded.

"Oh dear, I hope neither of them gets hurt." Finland said worriedly.

They then heard a feminine scream followed by:

"Dammit Alfred! Put me down!"

"Man." Samuel said disappointedly.

Alfred walked onto the porch carrying Amelia bridal-style, with Denmark following him thanking Alfred profusely.

"I'm equally disappointed." Norway said.

"Don't let your guard down Viking boy." Texas growled.

"Yes." Alaska said arranging the plates, "There are quite a few states who wish you dead right now."

Denmark looked at Alaska and Texas, who give him an evil smirk.

Amelia at this point was struggling in Alfred's arms trying to get loose.

Alfred handed Demetri back his harpoon, and then said. "Let's not give your mother sharp and pointy objects when she's mad anymore, okay Demetri?"

"Yes dad." Alaska replied

"Put me down! I gotta go kick that Viking's ass!" Amelia yelled.

"Looks like Samuel and I can finish what Mat' started." Demetri said with an evil smile at Denmark.

"Oh shi-" Denmark got out before he took off running with Alaska chasing after him.

"Don't kill him son!" Alfred yelled out after Demetri.

"I don't think he heard you dad. I better go tell him." Texas said as he ran off after them.

"Kids! I don't want you guys going to jail on my birthday!" Alfred whined.

" C'ngr'dulat'ns." Sweden said to Amelia who, at this point, knew she wouldn't get out of Alfred's hold unless he let her.

"Thanks Sweden!" Amelia said smiling brightly.

"So, how many years is it?" Finland asked sweetly.

"You guys know how old I am!" Alfred replied

"Yes," Iceland said, " But I don't think that's what he meant.

Amelia pouted at Alfred. Finland covered his mouth when he realized that Alfred forgot that today was not only his birthday, but also his Anniversary.

"Put me down please Alfred." Amelia said quietly.

"You promise you won't run after and try to kill Denmark?" Alfred asked her.

"Yes I promise." Amelia said as Alfred put her down.

"I'm hungry." Iceland said as he walked over to the snack table.

Amelia walked away from the group to the backyard where Hawaii was struggling to put the table cloths over the tables.

"Here sweetheart let me help you." Amelia said.

"Thank you mommy." Roselani said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Alfred and the gang.<p>

Most of the group on the porch had dispersed to go do their own thing. All that was left there was Sweden, Finland, Norway, Spain, and Iceland who was at the snack table.

"Really guys, what am I missing? Isn't this my birthday party?" Alfred asked "Alfred think real hard." Finland tried to coax him into remembering.

"That's asking too much Tino." Norway said.

* * *

><p>~With Hawaii and Amelia~<p>

Hawaii looked at her mother.

"Mommy are you ok?" Roselani asked.

"I'm fine sweetie." Amelia said with a sad smile. "Your father is just being an idiot again."

"He stops being an idiot?" Hawaii asked, making a face as she thought about how many times people have called her daddy an idiot. Amelia laughed at her daughter's innocent comment.

"You're right. Now how 'bout we help Elizabeth with organizing things?"

Hawaii's eyes widened to twice their size.

"I'm not going near Lizzy." Roselani said, "Shane said he saw her head spinning a minute ago."

"Shane likes to exaggerate." Amelia said as she walked over to Virginia who was freaking out about all the chaos.

* * *

><p>~With Alfred~<p>

"Guys?" Alfred questioned.

"Never mind. I'm going to help Amelia organize things." Finland said as he walked over to join Amelia.

"A little help, please?" Alfred asked them.

"C'nt h'lp y' w'th th's." Sweden said as he followed Finland to see if he could help too.

* * *

><p>"Mommy." Virginia said as she began to cry into her mom's shoulder.<p>

Amelia hugged her daughter tightly.

" It's alright baby. shhhh." Amelia whispered as she stroked Virginia's hair.

"Why don't you sit down and let me handle things from here?" Amelia asked pulling back from Virginia.

"We'll help too!" Finland said as he reached the girls.

"Oh no! You guys are guests!" Amelia immediately protested

"T's n' pr'bl'm M'lia." Sweden said.

"I just wanted it perfect." Elizabeth said sniffling.

"Nothing can ever be perfect sis." Christopher 'West Virginia' Jones, who is Elizabeth's twin brother, said.

"Your brother is right sweetie." Amelia said. "Just relax and let Finland, Sweden, and me handle it okay?"

"Okay." Virginia replied with a teary smile.

"Let's go see how many other siblings we're waiting on." Christopher said as he slung his arm over his twin's shoulders.

The twins walked passed them and around the house to the front yard.

"Berwald? Can you pick that table up and move it? And Finland, will you help me arrange the food?"

" lr'ght" Sweden said as he lifted the table up with one hand. Pennsylvania and Louisiana looked at him in disbelief as they struggled with moving another table.

"Wh'r' d' y' w'nt 't?" Sweden asked

"Just over there with the other tables that are set up end to end." Amelia said.

"M'kay." Sweden said as he carried it over to the other tables they had set up.

Everyone proceeded to continue setting things up.

* * *

><p>~With Alfred~<p>

Norway and Spain were trying to get Alfred to remember.

"Now think Alfred," Norway started.

"What all has happened on this day?" Spain asked

Alfred gave them his signature heroic smile.

"I know what happened guys. I'm just pretendin' I don't." Alfred replied

"What?" Norway questioned.

"How can you do that to Amelia?" Spain said with a glare at Alfred

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. These past few years, I've forgotten about our anniversary, but I'm gonna make it up to her. I have a surprise waiting for her." Alfred explained.

"It better be amazing. It breaks mi corazón seeing her sad." Spain said.

"I feel sorry for whoever your parents were." Norway said.

"Geez, guys chillax. I got this covered." Alfred assured.

At that moment they heard a masculine scream.

"!" Denmark yelled as he rounded the corner of the house and passed them.

"Idiot." Norway said quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was Alfred's father."

"COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!" Texas yelled as he ran after Denmark.

"KOL KOL KOL!"

"LET ME AT HIM TOO!" New Jersey yelled as he followed after Alaska.

Spain looked at Norway then at Alfred, who both shrugged and they all turned back to watch the chaos.

"SAVE SOME OF THAT SICK MINDED FREAK FOR ME!" Kentucky yelled as she held a guitar above her head.

"LORETTA! Give me my guitar back! It has all the signature of all the Country music singers who've ever played at the Grand Ole Opry!" Kenneth 'Tennessee' Jones yelled as he ran after Kentucky trying to get his precious guitar back.

"Please tell me he didn't send them to all those kids." Norway said

Iceland came back with a bag of chips in his hand munching on them.

"He probably did."

* * *

><p>~With Amelia and the people who are actually being productive~<p>

Amelia put the last of the food on the table and then yelled out.

"FOODS DONE! COME AND GET IT!"

She then turned to Sweden and Finland and said, "Now get out of the way."

"Why?" they questioned in unison

Amelia just grabbed them and jerked them out of the way as a stampede of her children headed to the tables.

"Don't take all the hotdogs! I want one!" DC yelled

"Me too!" Hawaii yelled. "Mommy the big ones won't let us in front again!"

"Don't worry." Amelia said as she bent down to her smallest children's eye level. "Almost everyone always takes the burgers. There will be plenty of hot dogs left."

"It's like watching a nature show." Norway stated

"Here we have a herd of Jones' this group is known to be very crazy. Just observe their eating habits." Denmark said trying, and failing, to imitate Steve Irwin.

Norway just smacked him across the head and said, "Shut up idiot."

"Ouch." Denmark said rubbing his head.

"Did you see where Peter went?" Finland asked.

Sweden's eyes opened widely and they both looked around frantically until they spotted him talking to DC and Hawaii by the table, they had all managed to get food.

* * *

><p>Robin 'Kansas' Jones was putting some of her sunflowers in a vase to take out to one of the tables when she smelled alcohol. She turned and saw Russia.<p>

"Hello Robin" Russia said

He had his hand resting on the wall next to Kansas' head. She stuck with her back to the wall.

"H-hello, Mr. Russia." Robin said nervously

"Please Robin, call me Ivan." Russia said smiling at her, "How are you tonight?"

"I-i'm fine Mr. Russia."

Russia leaned in closer to her.

"Need any assistance?"

"N-no." Robin replied as she tried pushing Russia away from her. "Personal space Mr. Russia, you're in mine."

"Robin, you are so pretty. Like your mother." Russia said with sweet (read: creepy) smile.

"Erm, Thank you." Kansas said still trying to get free.

Suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and stuck into the wall beside Russia's hand.

"Ivan." Alfred said in an uncharacteristically evil voice, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Daddy!" Kansas yelled as she ducked around Russia and behind her dad.

"Hello America. kol kol kol." Russia replied

Alfred reached over, pulled the spear out of the wall and pointed it at Russia.

Oklahoma happened to walk by at this point.

"Papa Eagle? What are you doing with mama's spear?"

"Tallulah!" Kansas yelled as she hugged her sister shaking like a scared animal.

"What is going on?" Oklahoma said as she wrapped her arms around her northern neighbor.

"Russia is drunk and was hitting on me."

"GROSS!" Tallulah replied. "It seems he's occupied with papa eagle right now, so let's make a run for it!"

"Okay." Robin agreed and both of them ran out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Come on Comrade," Russia said, "I was just having a little bit of fun."<p>

"You're drunk. Find some coffee and a red bull and sober up alright? The coffee is in the pot on the coffee maker and the red bulls are in the fridge. Now I'm gonna go put this spear away and then go get food. I'm only letting you go because it's my anniversary and killing you today would upset my wife."

"Very well. I don't want to ruin Amelia's night now do *hic* now do I?" Russia said as he stumbled off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>~with the Midwest states, Oklahoma, and Arkansas~<p>

Tallulah and Robin made their way across the backyard to where the Midwest states were looking for table to sit down at.

Morgan 'Iowa' Jones looked away from her conversation with Heather 'Missouri' Jones and saw Oklahoma and Kansas walking towards them with frightened expressions on their faces.

"Oh my gosh! What happened Robin?" Morgan asked, which alerted the rest of the Midwest that something was wrong.

When they reached the group Ambre 'Nebraska' Jones grabbed Robin and pulled her into a hug, stroking Robin's strawberry-blonde hair.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"Russia got drunk and started hitting on her." Oklahoma explained.

Isaac 'Arkansas' Jones walked up to Tallulah and put and arm around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Robin." Tallulah replied. And Isaac nodded.

Kelsey 'Montana' Jones and Brianna 'Wyoming' Jones walked up to Kansas.

"You want us to go get that sorry bastard and teach him a lesson." Kelsey asked flipping a dark brown pigtail over her shoulder.

"Yeah sis. Just say the word and we'll go hog tie the creeper." Brianna said her hand going to the rope hanging from her belt.

James 'North Dakota' Jones and Jason 'South Dakota' Jones decided to speak up at this point.

"You guys tie him up," James started.

"And we'll torture him until we think he's learned his lesson." Jason finished.

Ambre looked up from comforting Robin and said,

"How are you two related to France?"

"Yea, you guys act nothing like him." Tallulah joined in.

The Dakota twins looked at each other, and then said together,

"Mom is a better role model."

Kansas pulled away from Nebraska, and laughed lightly saying, "True."

"You feeling better now Robin?" Iowa asked

"Yes. Much better thanks for standing behind me guys." Robin said with a smile.

"Well, of course!" Ann "Minnesota' Jones said, "We Midwest states have to stick together, don'cha know."

Missouri laughed at her sister's verbal tick. "Ann's right." Heather said. "Now how, about we sit down and enjoy our food?"

All the Midwest states agreed and sat down at a table while Kansas and Oklahoma went off to get their food.

* * *

><p>Everyone is now sitting down at different tables enjoying each other's company, for the most part.<p>

Canada was sitting at a table along with the New England states, because he wanted to escape from France and his wandering hands.

"Come on Uncle Matt." Tyler 'Vermont' Jones said, "Just admit that my maple syrup is just as good, if not better than yours."

"I will not Tyler." Canada replied, "If I did say that, I'd be lying."

"In other words, he's saying your syrup tastes like shit." Ryan 'New Hampshire' Jones said with a smirk.

"No one asked you, tea slurper." Tyler replied.

"Why you little.." Ryan started, but was then interrupted by Nicole 'Rhode Island' Jones.

"Honestly, you guys should really learn how to get along." She said.

"Yeah." Patricia 'Connecticut' Jones agreed. "You should be more like Nicole and me."

Canada just sighed, and was about to stop them when they heard a squeak come from Scott 'Maine' Jones.

"Sabrina, get off me!" Scott shouted.

"But Scott! You know you want to become part of me again." Massachusetts said as she snuggled into her brother's chest.

"No I don't!" Scott said pushing Sabrina away from him.

* * *

><p>~with Delaware, Maryland, and NJ~<p>

Massachusetts pouted at him and when she saw his stern look she decided to annoy him some other time and she walked off back to where she was sitting with Delaware, Maryland, and New Jersey were

"You gave up surprisingly easily sis." Thomas 'Delaware' Jones said to Sabrina.

"Yeah, normally you'd pester him until you felt he had enough." Dawn 'Maryland' Jones said.

"I figured I'd be nice since this is day all of us won our independence from England." Sabrina replied.

Jonathan 'New Jersey' Jones didn't say anything because he was busy eating or because he thought he was too good to talk to his siblings, either/or.

* * *

><p>~with Wisconsin, Michigan, Ohio, Indiana and Illinois~<p>

"Give Toledo back! It belongs to me!" Jeffery 'Michigan' Jones yelled to his sister Ashley 'Ohio' Jones.

"No! It belongs to me! And I got it fair and square!" Ashley yelled back at her rival.

" Guys stop it!" Eric 'Illinois' Jones interrupted the argument before it could turn into a fight.

"SHUT UP!" Jeff and Ash said at the same time and turned back to their argument.

"Don't worry about it Eric." Alexandria 'Indiana' Jones said, "You're not going to get them to stop."

"Yeah, it's like getting water to not be wet." Ethan 'Wisconsin' Jones said.

* * *

><p>~with the 4 corner states, plus Nevada~<p>

"So, do you REALLY carry that Bible with you everywhere you go?" Richard 'Nevada' Jones asked his sister Leslie 'Utah' Jones.

"Yes I do. And you really should as well. Ricky your soul will go to hell if you don't repent and turn away from your sins."

"Oh, save me the religious bullshit, Leslie." Ricky said. Utah's eyes filled up with tears,

Suddenly Nevada felt something hit his head.

"Ow! Damn it! What the hell?" Ricky said as he turned to look up at Todd 'Colorado' Jones, who was setting a snowboard down on the ground next to Utah.

"What did we tell you about messing with Leslie?" Cody 'Arizona' Jones said.

"It's not my fault she's such a cry baby." Nevada said. That's when he felt something slimy crawling up his arm. He looked down to see a long green eel-like thing crawling for his neck. He yelled and grabbed it with his other hand and flung it towards Utah, but before it could hit her, it was caught by someone else.

"Leave Leslie alone Richard, or next time, Fred here will suck your brains out and leave you as a vegetable." Alyssa 'New Mexico' Jones said as 'Fred' crawled up her arm to perch itself on her shoulders like a scarf. It raised up and nuzzled its head again her cheek and she nuzzled back.

"Alyssa, what is that?" Colorado asked New Mexico.

"This is my pet alien Fred. Apparently he's a friend of Tony's, Tony just gave him to me and told me to take care of him." Alyssa answered.

"Oh. I see."

* * *

><p>~with Florida, Georgia, and N&amp;S Carolina~<p>

Anthony 'Florida' Jones had just finished his meal and was now sipping on his soda, when all of a sudden he let out a loud belch.

"Ewww! That's soo gross Anthony." Susan 'Georgia' Jones said.

"Lo siento, Susan." Anthony replied, "I just couldn't hold it in."

"That's nothin' listen to this." Hannah 'South Carolina' Jones said as she let out a belch slightly louder than her brother's.

"Stop that Hannah!" Rachel 'North Carolina' Jones scolded her twin.

"Oh you're on sister dear." Anthony told Hannah. Then both proceeded to try and out burp each other.

Rachel scooted closer to Susan and said, "Why do we even bother?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her meal.

* * *

><p>~with Finland, Sweden, and Sealand~<p>

"This is nice." Finland said. Sweden nodded in agreement.

Sealand is sitting next to them scarfing down his food.

"If you don't chew your food, you're going to choke Sealand." Finland said worriedly.

Sealand swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "Don't worry momma! I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm not a woman so please, stop calling me momma." Finland said uselessly. Sweden just patted Finland on the back.

* * *

><p>~with Amelia, Alfred, Hawaii, DC, the northwest states, and England~<p>

"HOT DOG!" D.C. yelled as he took a big bite out of his hot dog.

"YAY!" Hawaii cheered as she too took a bite out of her hot dog.

Amelia laughed at her youngest children's antics.

"This is nice." She said smiling.

"yemfh gfht ighs." Alfred said through a mouthful of burger.

"Swallow before you try to talk you bloody git!"

"GRANDPA ARTIE! I'm so happy you came this year!" David said with a smile

"Yeah. We missed you last year!" Roselani added.

"Why do you two like him?" Rachel muttered under her breath, louder she asked, "Who invited you?"

" Andrew did." England replied

The States looked at Oregon waiting for his answer.

"Everyone else was getting to spend time with their dads and I wanted to spend time with mine too." He said looking at the ground.

"It wasn't just him!" Gregory 'Idaho' Jones jumped in. "England's my dad too and I wanted to spend time with him as well."

"Same here." Danielle 'Washington' Jones said. "He may not be my biological father, but I spent a lot of time with him as a kid."

England looked overwhelmed that his children cared about him that much. He got a little choked up and was about to tell his children he loved them too, when he was interrupted by Texas.

"Daddy's boy" Sam said looking straight at Oregon as he took a drink of his soda. England's good mood disappeared quickly at that statement.

"SHUT UP SAM!" Andrew yelled at Texas.

"Make me, wimp." Texas said smiling.

"Why you," Andrew started.

"I should have expected this." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Why darling?" Alfred asked his wife.

"Look who their fathers are." She said pointing to England and Spain who were glaring at each other.

"Bring it!" Was Texas' response to Oregon.

"Oh, I will you damn redneck!" Andrew yelled as he picked up some barbeque sauce and splashes it on Texas.

"What a waste!" Sam said.

"Yea! Show that idiot Spanish boy whose boss!" England cheered.

"Come on Sam you aren't gonna let him get away with this, verdad?

"Nope." Sam said as he grabbed Andrew's head and slammed it into the potato salad.

"That's my boy!" Spain said with a large grin at England.

"You... I ..." Oregon spluttered as he picked up his soda and splashed it on Sam, which also hit Spain.

"Why you.." Spain started, then he picked up a bowl of chips and flung it at Oregon. The chips hit Oregon but the bowl flew over Andrew's head and hit England

"YEEHAW!" Texas yelled.

"You idiotic Spaniard!" England screamed as he picked up the potato salad and threw it at Spain.

"FOOD FIGHT!" DC yelled.

Amelia grabbed D.C., got up, and ran for cover.

"But I wanna play food fight too!" DC protested. Amelia ignored him and continued running.

* * *

><p>Hawaii was hiding from the flying food, when she almost got stepped on by one of her brothers.<p>

"AH! Daddy help!" Roselani yelled.

Alfred grabbed Hawaii and proceeded to follow Amelia. Amelia at this point had slung DC on her back and had climbed up the big oak tree in the yard. Alfred stopped under the tree and said,

"Honey, a little help?"

"Find your own tree!" Amelia hissed at him. She was still mad that he forgot their anniversary again. Then she noticed Roselani in Alfred's arms.

" Mommy." Roselani said. Amelia reached down and pulled Hawaii into the tree with her and DC.

"Hey!" Alfred said indignantly.

"If you want up here, then get up on your own." Amelia said.

Alfred shut up and the proceeded to climb up into the tree.

* * *

><p>"HEY MIA!" Massachusetts yelled. Mia turns to see what her sister wanted when she got a face full of potato salad.<p>

"SABRINA THIS IS MY NEW TOP!" California yelled at Massachusetts.

"Think I care? This is war!" She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"No. THIS...IS...SPARTA!" New York yelled as he dumped an entire bowl of cheese dip on Massachusetts.

"Dustin!" Sabrina screamed angrily

"Haha! Oh man! I got you good!" Dustin said laughing hysterically, until Mia dump a bowl of salsa on him.

"I blame his mother." Netherlands said as he watched the food fight.

"Says the man who takes any chance he's given to get high." Belgium said to him.

"I'm going to ignore that remark sis." He said as he stepped to the right to avoid flying cheese dip.

* * *

><p>Suddenly gunshots went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Carol 'Alabama' Jones and Jacqueline 'Mississippi' Jones standing there holding smoking shot guns.<p>

"A'right!" Carol said, "Everyone calm down and git back ta eatin' yer food!"

"Yea!" Jacqueline agreed, "Or at least wha's left of it."

"Man." Shane said with a pout.

Alabama pointed her shotgun at him.

"You wanna say somethin' yank?"

Pennsylvania gulped audibly, "N-no, ma'am."

"Tha's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Alfred climbed out of the oak tree first, and waited for Amelia to hand him the kids. Amelia handed David to him first, and then Roselani. After the kids were down Amelia climbed out of the tree.<p>

"For once, I'm glad I gave them those shotguns for their birthdays." Alfred said.

"Hey! It's almost dark!" Amelia pointed out.

"Mommy, come with us!" Hawaii said

"Yea mommy!" DC said

They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her away towards the forest beyond their backyard.

'_What's going on_?' Amelia thought, but she had no choice but to follow her youngest kids.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's set up the fireworks!" Texas yelled.<p>

"I can enchant them to make shapes!" Massachusetts exclaimed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Pennsylvania yelled.

"Those kids are something else." Finland said.

"I'm going to help them." Delaware stated as he took off after his siblings.

Sweden just shook his head.

"Wonder how they manage to take care of all of those kids?" Iceland wondered.

"No idea." Norway said.

"We can barely handle Sealand." Finland said.

"Hey..." Sealand protested. Finland just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Guess it's a good thing Amelia took your other two, huh?" Norway asked

"Y's. W' wo'ldn't b' 'ble to h'ndle D'l'w're and N'w J'rs'y." Sweden said.

"HEARD THAT!" New Jersey yelled.

Hearing Jonathan, Finland began to get flustered. "He didn't mean you guys are bad kids, he just meant it be hard for us to take care of you, Delaware and Sealand together. Not that we didn't want to raise you, we just thought it'd be better if you stayed with your mom. Am I rambling again? Oh I'm sorry, I really do need to break this hab-" He was cut off when Sweden placed his hand over Finland's mouth.

"It's ok Fin. I was joking" Jonathan said with a smile.

Finland took Sweden's hand and removed it from his mouth. "Thanks Jonathan." Finland said smiling back ay New Jersey.

* * *

><p>~with Amelia, D.C., and Hawaii~<p>

"Where are you kids taking me?" Amelia asked

"Somewhere special~" DC said in a sing-song voice with a big smile.

"Special?" Amelia questioned, "I don't know whether I should be scared or excited."

"EXCITED! Duh mommy." Roselani said smiling.

Amelia smiled back at her children. "Alright, then I'll be excited. When are we going to get to this 'special' place?"

The kids stopped abruptly.

"Um... Roselani... I think I'm lost." DC said.

Hawaii gave her brother a scared look, and said, "What?"

"You guys are lost..." Amelia repeated, "Where were you taking me anyway?"

"DAVID WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!" Hawaii screamed in panic.

"I dunno..." DC said more calmly. Both children looked at each and then took a deep breath.

"DADDY!"

"If you guys don't know where you are, how do you expect your father to find u-" Amelia was interrupted by her husband.

"David! Roselani!"

Alfred crashed through bushes next to them and said, "Where are you?"

"HERE! BY MOMMY!" The kids yelled.

Alfred turned and saw them standing by Amelia looking frightened.

"Oh there you are. What's wrong?" He said as he walked over to them.

"We got lost" Roselani explained.

"I can't remember where it is!" DC exclaimed.

"It's too DARK" Hawaii cried.

"Remember where what is?" Amelia asked.

"THE SPECIAL SPOT THAT WE WERE TOLD TO TAKE YOU FOR YOUR SURPRISE!" DC and Hawaii howled.

"We're sorry mommy." Roselani said with a pout.

"It's okay." Amelia said as she turned to Alfred, "Do _you_ know where they are suppose to take me?"

"I'm never gonna be a hero if I can't remember things like this. This was important." David said as he started to cry.

Amelia picked him up and said, "It's alright sweetie. Don't cry. Shhhh." She then proceeded to rock back and forth. "Well, Alfred. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Um..." Alfred said as he took a look around. "Actually guys you're not lost, you're here. It looks different at night time."

"Really?" David said wiping his eyes.

"Yes it is. You guys did well." Alfred said with a smile.

"Yay! We'll go back to everyone else now!" Roselani said.

Amelia just stood there looking confused, watching as DC and Hawaii ran off.

"Alfred, what's going on?" She asked Alfred tiredly.

"Like they said, a surprise. Close your eyes." Alfred said.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Just trust me okay?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Okay." Amelia said as she closed her eyes.

Alfred waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see. He then pulled a box out of his pocket and took out a necklace with a heart on it and the heart was colored like the American flag, with some diamonds in the upper right hand corner to stand as stars. He then walked behind Amelia and fastened it around her neck.

"Okay open your eyes." Alfred said in an excited whisper.

Amelia opened her eyes and looked down at the pendant.

"Oh Alfred it's beautiful!" she said as she turned around to face him.

"Hehe. Happy Anniversary, darling." He said staring into her eyes.

They heard fireworks shot off behind them.

"YEEHAW!" Texas yelled.

Everyone at the party stepped into the clearing with them and began clapping and cheering.

Amelia blushed a dark, dark, dark, red.

"Haha! Somebody call Crayola! I think we found a new shade of red!" Denmark said.

Suddenly he found himself looking at the point of a Harpoon.

"You will not ruin this for our parents comrade Denmark." Alaska stated.

Norway slapped Denmark upside the head and said, "Shut your mouth idiot."

"KISS HER DADDY!" Virginia yelled.

Alfred gave her a heroic smile and said, "With pleasure!" He then dipped Amelia and kissed her. Amelia eyes went wide as basketballs.

"WOOHOO!" Exclaimed Shane.

Once over the initial shock, Amelia shrugged her shoulders, closed her eyes, and kissed Alfred back.

"Ah. L'amour~ Isn't it wonderful?" France and Louisiana said at the same time.

"WAY TO GO DAD!" Florida cheered and his brothers and sisters cheered with him.

* * *

><p>"And that is how our story ends. Thank for joining us in our special "A day in the Life of the," The narrator stopped when he noticed the cameraman pointing the camera at him.<p>

"NO DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME! They aren't supposed to see the awesome me!" Prussia yelled.

"Why?" Germany said from his potion behind the camera.

"Cause I'm suppose to be the Mysteriously Awesome narrator voice! If they see me how am I suppose to be a voice?" Prussia asked.

Germany turned off the camera and said, "I'm going to go get a wurst." As he walked away leaving Prussia to complain about how 'un-awesome West is for leaving.'

The End!

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and if I left out any state please let me know, so that MJ and I can add him or her into the next chapter to make up for it.


	6. Of Chases and Gum

A/N: Hey guys! We're sorry we haven't updated in a while. MJ and I both lost a dear friend of ours, so we've had a hard time being creative lately. So as an apology, we came up with this story. This isn't actually part of what we were planning for 'An All American Family', it was a random RP that MJ and I did. She was Sweden, and I was Finland. We loved the idea of a SuFin fluff-filled story, and we threw in their kids, New Jersey and Delaware, just for the fun of it. It's also kind of a tribute to the friend we lost as well, because we added her character into the story. That said, we hope this will tide you guys over until we can get the story together and written.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, BL, whatever you wanna call it. It's just kissing really, but if you don't like that kind of stuff then please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Of Chases and Gum<p>

It was another sweltering day in the United States. Finland and Sweden were both inside Delaware's house waiting for him and New Jersey to come back from their meetings so that they could all have some family time together.

Finland was sitting in the bay window in the living room sewing a rip that had appeared in a pair of Sealand's pants. Finland finished the pants and set them to the side. He stretched out his legs and flexed his feet which were covered by a pair socks. He stretched which made his white shirt ride up a bit and expose some skin between the shirt and his light blue shorts.

'_Now, I'm bored_.' Finland thought.

Tino cast his eyes around the room to look for something that would entertain him. His eyes shifted around the living room. Taking in everything but not really seeing anything of interest. Until, his eyes landed on the other occupant in the room. Sitting on the couch, reading a book, in only a white button up shirt and blue jeans, sat his lover Berwald.

Berwald was oblivious to the Fin's stare, wrapped up in whatever that book was about. He was chewing a piece of gum, and occasionally blowing a bubble. Finland sat there watching Sweden's mouth for a while, before an idea popped into his mind. Finland stood up from the bay window and made his way over to the tall Swede.

"Sve?" Finland asked as he stopped directly in front of Sweden.

Sweden looked up from his book and into his wife's eyes. There was something mischievous in those amethyst eyes, but Sweden couldn't figure out what Finland was thinking.

"Y's, T'no?" He asked closing his book and putting it next to him on the couch.

"I want some gum."

Sweden looked at Finland, and then started to reach into his pocket to pull out his packet of gum, when Finland crawled into his lap and straddled him. He looked up in surprise only to feel Finland's lips pressed against his. He was shocked at his little wife's behavior, so much so, that when the Swede felt the Fin's mouth on his he gasped, which allowed Finland's tongue to plunge into his mouth without resistance. Something was off about the kiss, but Berwald decided to ignore it in favor of kissing Tino back.

Before he could though, Finland pulled back, climbed off his lap, and walked away from the couch, smirking all the while. He stopped when he reached the arm of the couch and turned to look back at Sweden.

"Hey Sve." Finland said playfully.

Sweden looked at his little Fin and tried to figure out why he was looking so smug. Finland had his hands on his knees, and was swaying his hips back and forth; it reminded Sweden of a cat who wanted to play.

"Y's?"

"I stole your gum."

Finland watched as Sweden's face went from confusion to shock, when Sweden realized that his gum was no longer in his mouth. Finland laughed at the expression on Sweden's face. Oh, how he loved messing with the giant of a man he called his lover! It was always so much fun!

Berwald looked over when Tino started laughing. His wife was a sneaky one that's for sure, but Sweden wasn't going to let the little Fin get the better of him. Berwald was the dominate one in this relationship and he was going to make sure Tino knew that. Sweden stood up and smirked at his wife, thinking to intimidate the smaller man.

Finland just grinned at Sweden, when he saw that smirk.

'_This might be easier than I thought_.' The Fin thought.

Sweden's smirk faded a bit when Finland didn't lose that smug look he had. Sweden took a step towards Finland, when he did, the smaller man bolted towards the door that lead to the entry way from the living room. Sweden caught on to Finland's train of thought after that, His wife wanted a chase? Well, a chase he would get. Sweden took off after Finland.

Finland ran through the entry way and through the door on the other side that led to the kitchen. He made it to the opposite side of the table just as Sweden came through the door. Now they were both on opposite sides of the table. Finland moved to the right and Sweden moved to the left to mirror the smaller man. This weird dance went on for a bit before Berwald threw himself across the table and made a grab for Tino. Finland ducked around his outstretched arm and ran around the table and paused by the door to make sure his Swede was okay.

Sweden smacked his shoulder into the counter top when he jumped over the table. Okay, maybe jumping over the table without having an idea of how to land was a dumb idea. He got up though, shook it off, and turned around to see his wife looking at him with concern, in response he simply stepped around the table, when he did, Finland smiled and then bolted out the door. Sweden gave chase immediately.

Finland ran up the stairs and into Delaware's room, and then realized it was a bad idea to run into a room when you had someone chasing you, especially someone as big as Sweden. Tino turned around to run back out the door, but saw that Berwald had blocked the entire doorway with his large frame.

'_Perkele_.*' Finland thought.

Sweden stood in the doorway watching Finland look around for another way to escape. His wife was too adorable sometimes. Sweden slowly made his way towards Finland who was dodging left and right trying to find a way around the Swede. Berwald lunged at Tino, and to his surprise, instead of tackling his wife like he had planned to, the Fin placed his hands on the Swede's shoulders and frog leaped over him. That threw off Sweden's balance and he crashed into the carpeted floor of Delaware's room. He got up quickly and looked to see Finland standing outside the door looking at him. He began making his way towards the door and Tino took off again.

Finland hoped he hadn't hurt the Swede when he frog leaped over him, but right now he just wanted to win this game he had started. He looked at the stairs and decided that it would be more dangerous to run down the stairs so he thought he'd slide down the railing. He turned and saw that Sweden was right behind him.

Finland leaped up onto the railing of the stairs, on his feet and 'surfed' down them. He leaped when he came to the end of the railing and landed on his feet. His landing would have been perfect, except that the floor in front of the stairs was linoleum, and we all know that linoleum, plus socked feet, equals bad. No matter how good your balance is. So, instead of landing gracefully, Tino's feet went out from under him. He crashed into the floor and rolled a couple of times before coming to rest on his back.

Sweden watched as the Fin slid down the railing amazed at how balanced he was. That is, until Finland crash-landed. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could without falling, to get to Tino's side. When he reached his wife he knelt down beside him and caressed his face.

"T'no, you 'lr'ght?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Berwald." Finland replied with a smile, "Just a little shaky that's all."

"Y'kn'w, you c'ld've j'st ask'd f'r a piece 'f g'm. Ya d'dn't h've ta steal it." Sweden said gently.

"I know. But this way was much more fun." Tino said giving him a brilliant smile.

"Hmm. Th'n m'ybe I sh'ld try 't." Berwald said with a smirk.

He leaned down and kissed Finland. Tino struggled to keep his mouth closed so that Berwald couldn't get to the gum. Displeased with his wife's resistance, Sweden decided to teach him a lesson. Berwald's hand sneaked under Tino's loose shirt to ghost along Tino's side. He knew the Fin was ticklish and used it to his advantage.

Finland couldn't help but giggle a bit when he felt Sweden's hand on his side. He was determined to keep his mouth closed though. But, when he felt Berwald's hand move up to his chest he couldn't help but gasp, which allowed Sweden to slip his tongue into Finland's mouth. When he did, he all but ravished the Fin's mouth.

Berwald smirked when he felt his wife gasp. Now, to teach the Fin who was _really_ in charge. Instead of just going straight for the gum, he decided to kiss his wife senseless. His tongue traced along Finland's teeth and roamed around re-memorizing familiar territory. That is, until he felt Finland's tongue tangling with his.

Tino had no idea what had gotten into his Swede, but did know he wasn't going to let Berwald dominate him so easily. His tongue wrestled with Sweden's, eagerly fighting for dominance. One of his hands reached up to tangle in Sweden's hair and the other slid down the Swede's back.

They were so caught up in each other that neither one heard the voices outside the door, nor did they notice when the door opened. They did notice, however, when they heard twin exclamations of "DAD!" in their native languages.

Sweden pulled away from Finland to look up into the faces of New Jersey and Delaware and a sliver haired, busty girl hanging over JJ's shoulder. Finland took notice of them as well, and his face flushed even more than it was.

"What are you guys doing?" Delaware asked, his face a dark shade of red. His brother snickered and the woman just giggled watching the scene, particularly Finland, with a predatory look.

"H' st'le mah g'm. 'M try'ng ta g't 't b'ck."

JJ was about to say something when, as if to prove Berwald's statement true, Tino blew a bubble and popped it, before pulling the gum back into his mouth.

This seemed to be too much for the silver-haired girl, because her nose started to bleed a little.

It was at this point when Finland and Sweden realized who she was. Tino tensed and scooted himself out from under Berwald.

"So. Sexy. And. ADORABLE!" the sliver-haired woman yelled.

When she did, Finland bolted into the kitchen, and out the door that led to the yard with the woman following close behind.

"Your vital regions are mine, my pretty! Kesesesesesesese." she yelled.

The boys stared in shock. Then Thomas broke the silence by asking;

"What was THAT about? And why is she chasing isä**?"

Sweden sighed, "Wh're d'd ya meet h'r?"

"We ran into her at the restaurant we stopped at to get food. She's hot, so I decided to hit on her." JJ said

"She asked us if we knew you and isä. And like the idiot he is, JJ told her yes." Thomas added

"Hey! I'm not stupid and she's HOT what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, maybe…" before Thomas could finish, he was interrupted by Sweden.

" T's 'lr'ght. We do kn'w h'r." Sweden sighed as he stood up.

"No offense dad, but how do you know someone as hot as Gillian?" JJ questioned.

"M't her wh'n I w's young, she said sh' thought I w's h't, 'nd she's been b'gg'ng me 'v'r s'nce." Sweden said.

"She thinks you're hot?" New Jersey said incredulously, which made Delaware elbow him in the gut. JJ doubled over holding his stomach.

"Okay. But if she thinks you're the hot one, then why is she chasing my isä around?" Thomas questioned.

"B'caus' she's been 'nf'tuated w'th h'm s'nce she m't h'm. She w'nts him ta b' hers."

"Why Tino? I mean yea, he's cute, but why would she want him when she could have me?" JJ grumbled

"Didn't you hear her? It's because isä is both adorable and sexy." Thomas answered

"I'm sexy!" New Jersey protested.

"But not adorable." Delaware replied smugly.

"Why you…" JJ started, but was interrupted by Finland who had run back into the room

"Quick! Lock all the doors and windows! We can't let her get in!" Tino said breathlessly as he took off into the living room to lock the windows there.

Delaware sighed and decided to help his poor isä out. He walked over to the keypad next to the door and typed in a number after he typed it in, various clicking sounds could be heard. Hearing them, Finland came back into the entryway.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

"It's something that mom made all of us get. It locks all the doors and windows in your house automatically. You can unlock them manually or just type in the number and they will all unlock." Thomas explained.

"Thank you so much!" Tino said, then hugged Thomas as hard as he could.

Delaware just patted his back. They all jumped when they heard a loud banging come from the front door.

"Come on, Shorty! I just wanna hold ya, and maybe steal a kiss or two! I promise I'll be good!" came Gillian's voice from outside.

Finland shuddered. Sweden pulled him close and held him tightly.

"So, who's hungry?" Thomas asked, "We stopped and got some pizza while we were out."

"Pizza sounds good, after all that running." Finland answered.

They all headed into the kitchen to eat their supper, and spend the rest of the night together. They just ignored Gillian's shouts and attempts to get into the house.

~At night~

Finland and Sweden were in the guest bedroom cuddling after the day's events, when Finland started to get uncomfortable.

"It's a little stuffy in here, I'm going to open the window a bit." He said as he got out of bed and headed to the window. The noises and shouts had long since stopped so Finland figured Gillian had gone home.

These windows were the kind that you had to push out to open them. Tino unlocked the latch and pushed the window open, but he felt the right one hit something and he looked over and down, only to see Gillian falling towards the ground unconscious. Tino opened his mouth to scream, but then he noticed Prussia standing with his arms outstretched.

Gillian landed in his arms safely. Gilbert then looked up at Tino.

"I figured I'd find her here. Sorry for any trouble she's caused." He said, "I'll make sure to punish her for running off without me." He finished with a lustful, hungry look at Gillian.

"No. It's fine. Just keep a better eye on your wife. Okay, Gilbert?" Finland pleaded.

"Will do, Christmas boy." Gilbert said with a wink, then he turned and walked away.

"Shut up, Beer boy!" Tino yelled at Prussia's retreating back.

He closed the window and walked back to the bed, climbed in and snuggled back up with Sweden.

"Pr'ssia took G'llian h'me?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank goodness." Tino sighed as he snuggled closer to Berwald.

Berwald just smiled and petted Tino's hair. Sweden took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, then turned off the bedside lamp.

"G'night. M' wife." Berwald said

"I'm not a woman." Tino grumbled, "But good night Sve."

Sweden chuckled a bit, and then closed his eyes. Then he and Finland both drifted off to dreamland.

The End.

Translations:

*Perkele-Finnish swear word, something like Sh** or F***

**isä- Dad in Finnish

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I promise we'll have the next chapter out sometime soon. We're aiming for Friday, but who knows what's going to happen between now and then? Anyway, please leave a review we love hearing feedback from you guys!


	7. An Awesome Adventure in BabySitting

A/N: HAI GAIS! I'm finally posting this! I meant to get this up last night, but school started back and I had to organize stuff, so I didn't get to. But it's up now! Yayz! Now onto figuring out which story to put up next! Thanks for waiting for this story and thank you all so much for all the reviews! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>An Awesome Adventure in Baby-Sitting!<p>

Amelia hung up the phone and walked to the living room. Sitting on the floor playing peacefully were DC and Hawaii.

"_I can't take them with me_." Amelia though, "_but I can't leave them by themselves either_."

She had to go help Alfred and the other politicians straighten out their stuff… again.

She looked down the hallway. "_I wonder whose home_."

Amelia walked from room to room knocking on the doors, trying to see if any of her children were home so she could get them to babysit. Which, with 49 'adult' children, you'd think it'd be easy to find one of them to watch the youngest kids. She came to California's room. She peeked in and saw that California was looking through her closet, and her brothers Pennsylvania and Louisiana were at her computer surfing the internet.

"I need you to watch your sister and brother." Amelia stated suddenly.

The trio looked at her and pointed at themselves. Amelia nodded. Then the trio pointed towards each other.

"No!" Amelia said sighing, "David and Roselani."

"Oh. Okay. No problem mamá." Mia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Amelia said and left the room. California turned and looked at her brothers.

"Well? Which one of you is going to go watch them?" Mia asked.

"I can't." Raoul replied, "I have a date to get ready for."

"And I have a meeting to go to." Mia said.

They looked at Shane who looked back at them for a minute before it donned on him what they wanted him to do.

"Come on, guuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys." Shane whined

"Shane, please. This meeting is important to my boss." Mia pleaded.

Pennsylvania looked at Louisiana.

"You know I don't get to see Liechtenstein hardly ever." Raoul said with a pout.

"FINE!" Shane yelled as he crossed his arms, "You both owe me."

California hurried over and gave her brother a huge hug.

* * *

><p>Shane watched his siblings leave from the living room window. He turned and looked back at DC and Roselani who were playing nicely. He shrugged his shoulders, and went over to the couch, picked up the remote and turned on the TV.<p>

'_How hard can this be?_' he thought.

After a while D.C. put his hand on his stomach. He looked around and saw Pennsylvania. He got up and walked over to his big brother.

"Shane." David said

"Yes, Dave?"

"I'm hungry."

Hawaii's head popped up from looking at the house she and D.C. had been building.

"Me too." She said getting up and walking over to the boys.

Penn looked at them, and then he scratched the back of his head.

"Um… Alright." He said

Pennsylvania got up and went to the kitchen, with the kids trailing along behind him. He looked through the cupboards and all he saw was stuff you had to cook.

"To hard to make, to hard to make." He said, looking through all of the food. "Let me check the fridge for leftovers." He mumbled.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He looked in and saw some leftover pasta from when the Italy brothers had visited, and a pan of leftover brownies from the same time.

"Um, there's some pasta. You guys want that?" He asked.

D.C. and Hawaii shook their heads.

"Okay. How about," Shane said, "Hey! There's some brownies here!"

"BROWNIES!" both children exclaimed.

"Okay. I'd better get something healthy to go wit-" Shane stopped as he spotted his target, "Ah-ha! Milk!"

He took out the milk and brownies then got some cups and plates out of the cupboard. He then served the brownies and poured the milk and they all nommed peacefully.

* * *

><p>D.C., Pennsylvania, and Hawaii finished the plate of brownies and half the gallon of milk in about thirty minutes. Man, they must have been hungry.<p>

"Ahhhhh. That was good." Shane said leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.

"Yep." David agreed, leaning back and imitating his older brother.

"Yuuuuuummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy" Roselani said.

"Well, back to my shows." Shane said.

"But I wanna play." David said with a pout.

"Okay, then go play." Shane replied

"He means outside." Roselani clarified. "We can't play outside without someone to watch us."

Penn sighed. He was gonna miss the new episode of '_I (almost) got away with it_'! But then again, he didn't want his momma to kill him.

"Okay." He said with a sigh.

"YAY!" Both children cheered and dragged him with them outside.

Pennsylvania watched them from his seat on the patio. He noticed that their movements we becoming jerkier and they seemed to be moving a lot faster than usual.

"What the hell?" He wondered aloud.

Hawaii ran up to him suddenly and grabbed his arm.

"COMEONSHANECOMEONSHANE!" She said as she bounce on the balls of her feet. D.C. ran over a grabbed Shane's other arm. "PLAY WITH US!" He yelled. And then both children dragged their bewildered brother out into the yard to play.

* * *

><p>Alaska drove up and got out of his car. He heard Hawaii and D.C.'s laughter coming from the back yard so he walked around the house and saw Pennsylvania being pulled by Hawaii and D.C. He shook his head and walked up to him. Hawaii saw Alaska coming over. She smiled and ran to her brother.<p>

"BUBBA!" She yelled.

Alaska smiled and picked his sister up. He noticed her heart was beating a little faster than normal.

"Did someone give you candy?" He asked.

Hawaii shook her head.

"Browniesssss." She said drawing out the 's' longer than necessary.

"Ahhh." Demetri said, "Shane, a word."

Pennsylvania walked over with D.C. attached to his leg.

"Yea bro?" he asked tiredly.

"How many brownies did you give them?"

"A few."

Alaska handed his sister to to Shane.

"Good luck." Demetri said as he walked past his brother.

"What was that about?" Shane asked. Before David and Roselani decided they didn't want to play outside anymore and wanted to go back inside. So Shane walked to house with David still attached to his leg and Roselani in his arms.

~**A little while later**~

Pennsylvania was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, while D.C. and Hawaii were jumping and spinning around the living room.

"I want my mommy." Shane said with a small sniffle. "I need help but ," he pulled his cell phone out. "Who to call?" he wondered. He scrolled down his phone list until he got to one name in particular.

"I can't believe I'm this desperate." He said as he listened to the phone ring. "Hey." He said when the other person picked up, "I need some help."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Penn looked at the door. He got up and answered the door. Standing there was Prussia. Shane looked around. Then said,<p>

"Where's Gillian?"

"Hm? Oh, last time I saw her she was chasing Finland around trying to claim his vital regions.

~**At Norway's house**~

"Come on Norge!" Denmark pleaded to Norway who was sitting on his porch reading a book. "It's been forever since we did anything together!"

"And why in Odin's* name would I want to do anything with you?" Norway asked, his voice apathetic like always.

"Cuz we're best friends and best friends do stuff together!" Denmark said with a grin.

Norway opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud scream. They looked and saw Finland being chased by Gillian who was being chased by Sweden.

"Go away already!" Finland screamed back at Gillian

"No! I've claimed your vital regions in the name of the Kingdom of Prussia!" she replied.

"Leav' m'wife 'l'ne!" Sweden yelled after Gillian.

Norway and Denmark just watched as the trio ran by them.

"So, Norge, how about that date?" Denmark said effectively breaking the silence.

Norway slammed Denmark's head into the wall and went back to reading his book, leaving Denmark to lie there on the porch unconscious. (man, we're so mean to Denmark. XD)

~**Back with Pennsylvania and Prussia**~

"Anyway, what's wrong, son?" Prussia asked

Pennsylvania pointed at the two little ones.

"That's it?" Prussia exclaimed, "I thought you needed help with a mafia member or something!"

Prussia walked into the house and Shane closed the door behind him. Hawaii and D.C. saw Prussia then yelled;

"UNCLE GILBERT!"

They ran and tackled Prussia, knocking him to the floor. He hit the floor with a loud thud. The two little ones got off of him and stared.

"Shane," Gilbert said in a whisper. Shane knelt closer to his father "Call… West…" Gilbert muttered before he passed out.

"DAD!" Shane yelled, "Guys, look what you did!"

D.C. and Hawaii just shrugged and then ran off.

Shane picked up his father and moved him to the couch. He sat on the floor in front of it and watched his brother and sister wreck havoc on the living room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 p.m.

"Where's mom?" Shane asked tiredly. He closed his eyes and ended up dozing off.

Hawaii looked up and saw the two asleep on the couch. She pulled on D.C.'s shirt and pointed at Pennsylvania and Prussia. D.C. looked at her and smiled.

* * *

><p>At 9 pm, Amelia and Alfred walked into their house to find the living room trashed and their youngest children drawing on Pennsylvania and Prussia's faces.<p>

Amelia just face palmed at all the chaos her living room had been turned into.

Alfred tiptoed to the kids and picked up one of the markers, and wrote "The Hero was here" on Prussia's face.

"Alfred!" Amelia exclaimed.

Alfred turned and looked at his wife. "Aw! Hun, come on, it's funny."

"You're right." Amelia replied laughing. "Don't wake them up." She ran off , then returned with her camera She took some pictures before Prussia and Penn woke up.

"Hello Sleeping Beauties!" Amelia yelled to wake them up.

"Wha? What happened?" Prussia mumbled.

Amelia pulled a picture up and showed him.

"MY AWESOME FACE!" Prussia cried as he touched the area where Alfred had wrote on his face, then he looked at Alfred.

Alfred pointed at D.C. "It was him."

Prussia glared at Alfred then lunged at him. California and Louisiana came in the door just as America ran out followed by Prussia.

"Hi, Uncle Gilbert!" Mia said as Prussia ran past. She turned back to the living room and saw Penn standing there with marker all over his face

"Oh… my…" Mia said covering her mouth.

"What happened?" Raoul questioned, pointing at Shane's face.

Pennsylvania just growled at them and turned to go to the bathroom.

"I am not happy with you two." Amelia said addressing her older children.

Louisiana and California looked at each other, and then California smiled.

Amelia smiled back at them.

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania was trying to get the marks off his face with little success.<p>

"Stupid… siblings…. dates…meetings." Shane grumbled.

The bathroom door opened and he turned to see Louisiana and California standing there with marker on their faces.

Pennsylvania let out a loud laugh. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Had to follow the Awesomeness!" Mia replied with a huge smile

"We _are_ the Bad friends trio after all, brother." Raoul said with a smirk.

Shane looked away from them to hide his blush, "Idiots." He said.

Mia and Raoul just dragged Shane into a group hug.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

*Odin- father of all the gods in Norse mythology.

A/N: There ya have it guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll get with MJ and we'll decide which story we should upload next. So until then! Don't really know when I'll be able to get it uploaded, because again school started yesterday so I won't have much time. But I'll get it out as soon as I can.


	8. State Bios

A/N: Hey guys! We're not dead! We also have some exciting news! We now have a youtube channel! And our first video is up. It shows how we picture the states, so you guys will have an image to go with the characters! Here's the link. Just remove the spaces: http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=zCipQjKwiAk

A/N 2: This isn't a new chapter, and we're sorry about that, but it has all of the states bios, or at least, how we picture the states. If you think we left things out or got a one of our facts wrong, please let us know so we can fix it. There's and explanation at the bottom as to why some are shorter than others. That said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Bios<p>

Washington D.C.- David Franklin Jones

Personality: He is a mini-America. He is the baby of the family. He was born during the baby boom era, which surprised Alfred and Amelia considering there were no more states for him to personify. Then when he was old enough to talk they asked him who he was and he said "D.C." He wants to be a hero just like his daddy. He has the ability to charm anybody he meets. He likes Germany a lot, though nobody can understand why. He loves his Uncle Mattie and Grandpa Artie.

Alabama- Carol Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She speaks with a deep southern drawl. She is a tomboy as well. Like Jacqueline, she has a shotgun that was given to her by America. She's best friends with Jacqueline and likes messing with Georgia to get her to break her 'proper lady' attitude. She fights with Louisiana over Mardi gras. She says he stole it from her, because she was the one who introduced it to the western world.

Alaska-Demetri Jones

Personality: Russia's son. he's a sweet boy who can be a little creepy from time to time. But only when he is angry or just wants to mess with his siblings. He is a momma's boy, and she's the only one who intimidates him. He hates Russia because he never wanted Demetri until he learned that Demetri's land had oil. He carries a harpoon and has a pet Siberian husky.

Arizona- Cody Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He no longer recognizes Stephanie Myer as one of his citizens since she wrote Twilight. And he beats up anyone who tries to tease him about her being from his state, which doesn't stop his siblings. He is also protective of Utah.

Arkansas- Isaac Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He is a quiet boy, but has a bad temper when mad, just like his pet Razorback. He is rivals with Mississippi. Like Texas and Oklahoma, they are Frenemies, and won't resist an opportunity to one-up each other. His best friend is Oklahoma, even though they bicker like any other normal siblings. He also likes drama, whether he is causing it, or taking part in it. He has a pillow that he uses as a sort of security blanket. He hates Cuba because Cuba once hurt him very badly. (This is because Fort Chaffee was home to Cuban immigrants, and Cuba wanted said immigrants brought back to his land, and Arkansas said no.)

California- Mia Jones

Personality: She looks like Spain. Acts like him to an extent as well. She has the same bubbly and excited personality he has. But she also has a typical California girl personality. She loves shopping and always has her cell phone with her at all times. She loves to make movies as well. She loves wine, but only the wine that is made from her vineyards in Napa Valley. She loves surfing and playing on the beach. She has a Chihuahua that she carries around in her purse. She has a rivalry with Florida about Disney World and Disney Land. She also likes flirting with Japan because she thinks he's cute and loves embarrassing him.

Colorado- Todd Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He enjoys snowboarding and loves challenging his siblings to snowboarding competitions. He is very protective of Utah, and is usually the first person to berate Nevada for hurting Utah. He is the one who usually hosts rodeos when his siblings Wyoming, Montana, and Texas want to challenge each other, since he hosted the first rodeo ever.. He also loves cheeseburgers, as cheeseburgers were invented in his state. He also loves hot springs. He has the largest natural hot spring in the world.

Connecticut- Patricia "Tricia" Jones

Personality: Netherlands daughter. She hates England because he took her away from her father. She has an obsession with guns. She is known as "the Arsenal of the Nation," she was the main weapon's supplier for the Continental Army during the Revolution. She has a scar on her forehead from an attack by England during said war. She and Rhode Island are best friends.

Delaware- Thomas "Tommy" Jones

Personality: Finland's son. He is obsessed with Christmas. And he takes care of delivering presents to both the North and South American countries, to ease the burden on his dad. He is rather shy and awkward in some situations, and when he is flustered he tends to ramble on and on, like his father does.

Florida- Anthony Jones

Personality: He has curly hair like Spain but has his mom's brown eyes. He has his father's laid-back personality, but has quick wit and sharp tongue like his mom. He and California are friendly rivals, they are always arguing over their respective "Happiest Place on Earth". He also argues with Georgia about whether his oranges or her peaches are better. He has a pet crocodile that followed him home after a day of walking around in his everglades.

Georgia- Susan "Susie" Jones

Personality: Alfred and Amelia's daughter. She is your typical southern belle. Always wears dresses, but isn't afraid to get down and dirty when is comes to sports (read: football). She usually is seen munching on a peach. She and Florida like to argue over whether peaches or oranges are the better fruit. She argues with South Carolina over whose peaches are better.

Hawaii- Roselani Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. A sweet shy little girl with dark hair and skin and runs around in a grass skirt most of the year. she loves to put flowers in her hair. When she is scared she either runs to Amelia, Alfred, or her big brother Alaska. She loves to swim, hula dance, and surf. Some of older sisters try to dress her up like a little doll.

Idaho- Gregory "Greg" Jones

Personality: England's son. He loves potatoes. He is a laid back guy who enjoys being in the sun and he has a pet falcon named Horus. He can see ghosts like Oregon, but he also inherited his father's ability to see magical creatures. Though, Washington is adamant that that's only because both her dad and brother do drugs together.

Illinois- Eric Jones

Personality: France's son. He's a sweet boy who works hard to keep things growing big and strong and is always picked on by France about the whole "Popcorn" thing. (Popcorn is his favorite snack) and he loves his family dearly. He also loves cookies and crackers, particularly any cookies and crackers made by Nabisco.

Indiana- Alexandria "Alex" Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. Loves NASCAR and is very proud of her Indy 500 held every year. Oh, and don't insult her Colts, or she WILL hurt you severely, if she decides not to kill you that is. She loves driving fast, and is usually the first one to try out the new cars that Michigan produces.

Iowa- Morgan Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. Loves farming and gardening. She also likes to make balloon creatures, which is probably why the National Balloon Museum is in her state. Her name comes from a Sioux word and means "beautiful land". She loves to mention this fact any chance she gets, although her brothers North and South Dakota are always quick to point out that it could also mean "sleepy ones".

Kansas- Robin Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She can be a bit of a 'princess' from time to time. She loves sunflowers and gardening. Lately she has begun getting closer to Russia, even though he still terrifies her. She loves to garden and even has a huge garden at the family estate full of all the state flowers.

Kentucky- Loretta Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She is a pioneer and still has the musket she used back in said pioneer days. She likes to hike, hunt, fish, and anything else that allows her to be outdoors for extended periods of time. She loves bluegrass and as a result she can play both the fiddle and banjo. She and Tennessee argue over which pioneer is better, Daniel Boone, or Davy Crockett.

Louisiana- Raoul Jones

Personality: He acts like his father France, but is less perverted and sweeter. He, like Sabrina, is into magic, though the magic he uses is Voodoo. He does it just to annoy France because it makes him "just as bad as that un-cute England". He loves fashion, but won't hesitate to go hunting or any other situation that he will end up getting dirty doing. He has a pet alligator that D.C. affectionately named "Fluffy" He also likes to flirt with anything that is female and moves, including his sisters. But his sister Jacqueline weirds him out because she flirts back. He doesn't flirt much anymore since Lichtenstein became his girlfriend... after many (failed) attempts to convince Switzerland he had no 'evil' intentions for her. BTW, Mardi Gras is most definitely his festival and he did NOT steal it from Alabama!

Maine- Scott Jones

Personality: England's son. He is wary of his sister Massachusetts. He is quite happy being his own state, and doesn't want to become part of her again. He LOVES blueberries and puts them in pretty much everything he eats. He has a pet lobster as well.

Maryland- Dawn Jones

Personality: England's daughter. She and David are very close. Since David's land is in her state, she is usually the one to baby-sit him. A sweet girl who is very scientific minded. She loves puzzles and will study said puzzles until she figures them out. She loves sailing and will take any chance she gets to go sailing.

Massachusetts- Sabrina Jones

Personality: England's daughter. She inherited England's magic. She is bit of a tomboy, but only because she needs to be in order to fight with her brother New York. They are Frenemies as well. Only their rivalry is based in their baseball teams, her Red Sox versus his Yankees. She has a black cat that follows her around.

Michigan- Jeffery "Jeff" Jones

Personality: France's son. He and Ohio are rivals. Don't mention anything 'Ohio' related around him, unless you want to hear a three hour long rant about how Ohio sucks. He believes Congress made a bad decision to give Toledo to Ohio. He loves cars, as evidenced by the fact that he produces the most cars of all the other states.

Minnesota- Ann Jones

Personality: France's daughter, but he doesn't know that. England thinks he (England) is the father. Amelia did that because she wanted to hurt France for using her to cheat on Madeline. Minnesota loves any kind of winter sport. She loves Milky-ways. She loves shopping at the Mall of America in Bloomington.

Mississippi- Jacqueline Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. A tomboy. Has a shotgun that America gave her for her birthday. Best friends with Carol. She likes to flirt back with Louisiana, which confuses him to no end. Although, now that Lichtenstein is with Louisiana, his flirting has died down. She loves Elvis Presley and is his biggest fan. She also loves Root Beer.

Missouri- Heather Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She likes to be the center of attention, and will do whatever it takes to keep people focused on her. She is the 'Show Me" state and as a result, likes to be 'on top' of all the latest fashions. She loves iced tea, as it was invented in her state.

Montana- Kelsey Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She and Wyoming are best friends. She is a rancher, and loves to ride horses as well. Don't forget rodeos. She loves those, especially when she competes against her brother Texas and her sister Wyoming. Oh, and don't call her 'Hannah' if you do, you'll find yourself staring at the end of her gun.

Nebraska- Ambre Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She loves farming and gardening. She helps her sister Kansas keep the garden of state flowers growing and pretty. She loves kool-aid. She has to have corn with anything she eats. She loves the environment, which is probably why she started Arbor Day. She also likes to eat Reuben sandwiches, because they are her creation.

Nevada- Richard "Ricky" Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He loves to drink, smoke, and anything else that would be considered 'bad'. (Don't tell his mom. She'd ground him for life) He also has a gambling problem. He loves messing with his sister Utah. He doesn't really like Colorado, New Mexico, and Arizona, because those states beat him up when his teasing goes too far.

New Hampshire- Ryan Jones

Personality: England's son. He and Tyler don't get along, but that's simply because it's in their blood. He doesn't like England, because 'England is too bossy'. He was the first to declare independence from England, six months before the Declaration of Independence was ready to sign. He also loves to ski.

New Jersey- Jonathan "John/J.J." Jones

Personality: Sweden's son. But he acts nothing like him. JJ is a flirt, because the Italian brothers left a big impact on him, and he is a bit of a Tsundere. He also likes to antagonize his family. While he love his Jersey Shore, he absolutely HATES the TV shows and has disowned the entire cast as his citizens. He is VERY good at stealing cars... it's a bit of a hobby. His other hobby is collecting spoons. All of the spoons he has collected are in a museum in his state.

New Mexico- Alyssa Jones

Personality: Spain's daughter. She has a pet alien named Fred who was with Tony when their ship landed in Roswell. She is a spunky girl who is very protective of her sister Utah. She also loves Enchiladas. She has a scar between her shoulder blades from where an atomic bomb was set off in Alamogordo.

New York- Dustin "Dusty" Jones

Personality: He likes to think he is the smartest and oldest of the states. His ego is almost as big as his brother Pennsylvania's. He comes across as a selfish jerk, and he is... to some extent. He really does care for his family. He just likes to pretend he is invincible. Though, that 'invincibility' belief has gone down a bit ever since 9/11. He can be intimidating like his father Netherlands. He is usually seen with an apple in his hand and munching on it.

North Carolina-Rachel Jones

Personality: Spain's daughter, Hannah's twin. is a tomboy as well, but not to the same extent as her twin. She does like to dress up and be 'girly' from time to time. She doesn't necessarily like England, but she is civil to him. She loves watermelon and has a watermelon festival every year.

North Dakota- James Jones

Personality: France's son, Jason's twin. He doesn't like France, and tortured him extensively as a kid. Today he is a simple farmer and loves working in his fields. This is because France hurt Amelia but using her to cheat on Madeline. He has a pet grizzly bear named Mato. He is especially fond of his mom, but that doesn't stop him (and his twin) from causing trouble. France calls them the Demonic Duo, Amelia just calls them troublemakers.

Ohio- Ashley Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She loves flying, as she is the birthplace of aviation. She and Michigan are enemies. They still argue over the Toledo strip even though Congress settled the argument years ago. In her mind, they made the right choice of giving Toledo to her. Although, to avoid a very LONG rant about how Michigan sucks, don't mention or even show any sign of liking anything Michigan related.

Oklahoma-Tallulah Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. She is a Native American looking girl. She also has bi-polar disorder; since her weather can change She is tomboy. She prefers the outdoors rather than staying inside. She prefers the country to the city. Her main rival is Texas. They are Frenemies and as such argue over whether her Sooners or his Longhorns are the better team. Another rival is Arkansas, even though their football teams are in different conferences. Even so they are easily each other's best friend. She has a star-burst shaped scar on the left side of her chest from the OKC bombing. She also suffers from Arrhythmia (erratic heartbeat) because of the bombing.

Oregon- Andrew Jones

Personality: England's son. He is a daddy's boy. He loves his mom, but is closer to his dad. He can see ghosts, due to the fact that he has more ghost towns than any other state. He likes taking advantage of America's fear of ghosts by telling him that there are ghosts around him.

Pennsylvania- Shane Jones

Personality: Since he is Prussia's son he likes claiming that he is "awesome". His ego is just as big as Prussia's too. He is best friends with California and Louisiana. And have been nicknamed the Mini-Bad Friends Trio after their fathers. Though, he doesn't very much like it when they try to drag him shopping with them. He loves Hershey's chocolate.

Rhode Island- Nicole Jones

Personality: England's daughter. England wasn't very nice to her when she was a child, because she reminded him too much of her mother. Rhode Island has a rebellious attitude, like her mother, she doesn't like it when people try to force her to something she doesn't want to do. She was the last to accept the U.S. Constitution, and therefore the last of the original 13 to become a state. She and Connecticut are best friends.

South Carolina- Hannah Jones

Personality: Spain's daughter, Rachel's twin. extreme tomboy, is a rebel as well. She has a short-temper, and is not afraid to let it loose on whoever it is that makes her mad. Like most of the other original 13, she doesn't like England very much. Considering they all fought against England during the Revolution. She and Georgia have a sort of rivalry over whose peaches are better.

South Dakota- Jason Jones

Personality: France's son, James' twin. He, like his twin, doesn't like France and also joined in the torturing of France when he was a kid. He and his brother hate France because France hurt their mom by using her to cheat on their Aunt Madeline. He has a pet coyote named Sierra. He, like his twin, is very fond of his mom, but he loves joining his twin in causing trouble.

Tennessee- Kenneth "Kenny" Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He is a huge country music fan. He and Kentucky have a friendly rivalry concerning two of the most famous pioneers in their history, Daniel Boone and Davy Crockett. He wears a raccoon cap like Davy Crockett, even though his siblings continuously tease him about it.

Texas- Samuel "Sam" Jones

Personality: Spain's son. He has an easy going personality. But mess with his family and he will not hesitate to point this shot-gun in your face. He and Oklahoma are Frenemies, and he enjoys arguing with her because of her sharp tongue. He is your typical southern gentleman: opening doors for girls, and saying ma'am and sir. He always wears his cowboy hat no matter where he is. He loves rodeos and is a huge fan of Bull Riding. He has a pet bull, like his father Spain. He competes against his sisters Montana and Wyoming in Rodeos. He doesn't like Mexico.

Utah- Leslie Jones

Personality: Spain's daughter. She's the religious one of the family. She tries to get her family to go to church with her whenever she can, because she worries for their souls. She's very sensitive, and innocent, as a result she doesn't really like fighting. Nevada likes to mess with her because of it, which usually results in the other 4 corner states beating up Nevada for messing with her.

Vermont- Tyler Jones

Personality: France's son. He and Ryan don't get along. He is still bitter about the fact that he was once part of New Hampshire. He is determined to make his Uncle Matthew admit that his (Tyler's) maple syrup is just as good if not better than Matthew's. He enjoys freedom, he was one of the first states to abolish slavery with his borders. He is the original Green Mountain Boy.

Virginia- Elizabeth "Lizzie" Jones

Personality: England's daughter. Christopher's twin. She is a hard working girl, who is the 'Big Sister' to her siblings. Although, it is highly debated whether she is the oldest or not. She has a bit of a superiority complex, because England treated her like a princess (he named her after Elizabeth the first for a reason) and because her state is known as 'the birthplace of a nation.' She dislikes her brother West Virginia and is still bitter about him leaving her, because she doesn't see why he did. She was a good big sister and always took care of him. Then he goes and betrays her like that? (See any resemblances?)

Washington- Danielle "Dani" Jones

Personality: England's daughter. She loves apples and soft serve ice cream. She is often teased by her siblings about one of her cities being the setting for Twilight. Though, she is always quick to point out that the writer of the book is from Arizona. She is on the fence about whether she likes the series or not. But she will wear Twilight shirts and keeps the books around her house just to annoy her father who is adamant that Twilight is NOT literature.

West Virginia- Christopher "Chris" Jones

Personality: Elizabeth's twin, and England's son. He is the younger twin. He doesn't like England very much, because England ignored him most of the time and focused only on Virginia. He was a miner back in the day and still is to an extent, but with his discovery of Minecraft, he's been spending less time in his coal mines. He loves his sister Virginia, but he doesn't regret leaving her, because he wanted to help out his (step) father America in the Civil War.

Wisconsin- Ethan Jones

Personality: France's son. He loves his dairy products. He enjoys riding motorcycles, particularly Harley-Davidsons. He loves his Packers and is very close to his people. Hence, why he is often found wandering around his state. He also has a pet badger.

Wyoming- Brianna Jones

Personality: America and Amelia's daughter. Her best friend is Montana. She is a hard-core rancher girl. Don't make her mad or you'll find yourself looking down the barrel of her shotgun. She loves riding horses and doing rodeos. She, Montana, and Texas love competing against each other in rodeos.

* * *

><p>AN 3: Sooo there you guys have it! All 50 states. Once again, if one of our facts are wrong, then please let us know and we'll fix it! We know some of them are shorter than others, and we're sorry. ~bows~ We based them on what stereotypes we could find plus, who their parents are and also random fun facts we found about the states. So, yea.


	9. Can I Have This Dance?

A/N: Hey guys~! I'm not dead~! Sorry for not updating, but I caught up with college work, particularly my psychology classes… lots of experiments and stuff. So that's why I haven't updated.

A/N 2: This chapter is a couple chapter. In it we are pairing Kansas with Russia. I know that most people don't like it when authors pair characters together with OCs but we thought this idea was just adorable. Our reasoning was: since Russia dreams of living in a warm place filled with sunflowers, Kansas would be the perfect match for him. Also, LouisianaxLichtenstein shows up throughout this chapter. That was MJ's idea. She thought it would be cute. If you guys like this, then I'll put the story of how those two got together up as well.

A/N 3: Also, this story was written by mine and MJ's friend Ami. She never finished the story herself, because she died back in August. So as another tribute to her we decided to finish the story for her. So if you want to know why Mexico is the bad guy in this, you're out of luck, because neither MJ nor I know why Ami picked him as the bad guy.

A/N 4: With all that said, I hope you enjoy it~!

**Warnings: **Mexico bashing, if you are easily offended by 'racist' words, then please don't read. You've been warned, so if you flame about it, your flame will be ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Have This Dance?<strong>

The countries and their children where getting ready for a World Party. Ivan Braginski , aka Russia, helped a young girl, Liechtenstein aka Lili, with a banner then he looked over and saw a red headed girl talking to some others.

"Mr. Russia…" Liechtenstein said. Russia looked at the young country who was smirking at him.

"Yes?" he said

"You should tell her how you feel." Liechtenstein said. Russia shook his head and smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein gave Russia a look.

"I see how you look at Robin. I think she is the only one who doesn't see it, or rather, doesn't _want_ to see it." She said. Russia looked down

"She probably does not want to see it. Her as well as the others see me as a drunk fool." He said then he left Liechtenstein by herself.

Louisiana walked up behind her and pulled his girlfriend down from the ladder and into his arms.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered as Liechtenstein gave a small scream. When she realized who had grabbed her, she turned and hugged him.

"Raoul, you scared me." She said. Louisiana smiled apologetically. Then his smile went away when he noticed she wasn't smiling back.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned. Liechtenstein looked back at Russia, then at Louisiana.

"I... Do you think everyone should have someone to love?" she asked. Louisiana gave his girlfriend an odd look.

"Of course I do. You know I do. W-why are you asking?" Liechtenstein looked at the floor

"I... I think that someone is in love with your sister, Robin." She said. Louisiana smiled

"Really?" he asked lifting her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Who is it Lili?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think he wants me telling just yet. Can you help me figure out how, he can tell her how he feels?" Liechtenstein said. Louisiana nodded.

"This person deserves to have a chance to tell her." He said

"Even if it was someone like, say, Mr. Russia?" she asked.

Louisiana's face turned white.

"Please, tell me its not him." Liechtenstein looked away Louisiana's eyes grew.

"Lili, my love, you know our family wants nothing to do with Russia don't you?" he asked. Liechtenstein nodded

"But. You said yourself. He deserves to have a chance."

The look she was giving him was breaking his heart. He looked away a little bit irritated at himself for caving in so fast. He had to admit though, as the son of the country of love, he certainly couldn't take back what he said, because it was true.

"My love, my sister will not want to see him." He stated. Liechtenstein thought about it then she smirked.

"What if she didn't know it was him?" Liechtenstein asked. Louisiana shook his head.

"Lili, I can't be a part of this. But I won't tell her. So, he will get his chance." Louisiana turned and walked away.

Liechtenstein smiled and hurried off to plan.

* * *

><p>~later that day~<p>

That night at the party countries were dancing and talking. Russia was standing by himself drinking his vodka and watching everyone. Liechtenstein ran up to him and took his hand then dragged him into the hallway. Russia looked at her oddly as the little girl took his pipe and his vodka. She handed him a bundle of clothes.

"Hurry go change!" she said. Russia looked at the bundle then at her.

"Liechtenstein wha…" Liechtenstein covered his mouth.

"Please trust me." she said. Russia smiled, a little confused, and nodded then went to the restroom to change.

Liechtenstein looked around tapping her foot impatiently. Russia came out messing with the sleeves of the shirt.

Liechtenstein rolled the sleeves up and fixed the collar and straightened the dark brown vest. She put some sunglasses on him and handed him some gum. He looked at her confused.

"Just go outside. Start chewing the gum to get the vodka smell out of your mouth and whatever you do DO NOT TAKE OFF THE GLASSES!" Russia nodded but didn't move.

Liechtenstein took a piece of the gum and took the paper off then stuck it in Russia's mouth then she turned him around and pushed him towards the door. Once he was on the other side of the door, she ran back into the party.

Louisiana was with California and Pennsylvania when he saw his girlfriend run up to Kansas, grab her hand, and then pull her away towards the exit. He looked at his siblings.

"I'm going to go see what Lili is up to." He said.

"And sneak in a little bit of smooch time?" Penn said giving his brother a wink. Louisiana rolled his eyes

"Of course." He said giving a smirk that made him look like France, then he hurried off.

* * *

><p>~with Kansas and Lichtenstein~<p>

Liechtenstein pulled Kansas outside.

"Lili wher-?" Kansas stopped when she saw the man messing with an empty pack of gum.

"Wh-who's that?" Kansas asked blushing a little bit. Liechtenstein smiled.

"That's who I was telling you about. He is from around Russia. He saw you and thought you were cute. He asked if I knew you. I said yes so… come on!" Liechtenstein pulled Kansas' hand but she pulled back

"He is from around Russia's house! Lili !" she said in a whiny voice. Liechtenstein looked at her.

"Come on, just talk to him." She said giving her friend a pouty look.

"I will be watching if anything bad happens I will come and help, or go get some." She said pointing towards the door. Kansas sighed.

"Alright Lili.." Kansas said, letting her friend take her to the man.

Russia turned and saw Liechtenstein and Kansas coming towards him. His heart was beating so fast he was having problems breathing then he realized what was going on.

"I found her!" Liechtenstein said waving her hand.

Russia didn't know what to do. Liechtenstein pushed Kansas towards Russia. She lost her footing and Russia caught her. Kansas looked up at him and blushed she looked at his face and could see he was blushing a little bit. The strong smell of mint came from him as he opened his mouth

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kansas nodded.

_'He's kind of attractive. I wish I could see his eyes_.' She thought as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright, I'm off!" Liechtenstein said turning and running away.

"Lichtenstein/Lili!" Russia and Kansas both said as she left. Kansas looked at the man and smiled.

"I'm sorry. She said that someone wanted to talk to me. I-I didn't know it was a, well, you." She said. Russia was starting to get nervous.

"M-me?" he said. Kansas nodded.

"A guy, um, I haven't seen you around before." She extended her hand.

"I'm Robin Jones" she said giving him a smile. Russia took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Was all he could say. Kansas smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Um… Lili said you come from around Russia's house… must be pretty cold up there huh?" She

said trying to figure out what to say. Russia nodded.

"It is." He said. He looked at the door and saw Liechtenstein and Louisiana looking at them from behind it. He sighed and looked at Kansas.

"Miss Robin. I have to tell you something. I don't want to lie to you." He said, putting his hand on the glasses. Kansas quickly touched his hand making him stop. He looked at her confused.

"You don't have to unless you really want to." She said. For some reason, she had a feeling things would change if he took off the glasses. Russia looked at her and let her pull his hand away from his face. She smiled at him.

'_She never smiled at me like this before. I always got looks of fear from her_.' he thought. Robin tilted her head.

"Lili said you wanted to talk to me, so let's talk" she said smiling. Russia pulled his hand back and looked around.

"I-I forgot what I was going to say." He said embarrassed.

'_Why am I acting out of character? It must be this outfit Liechtenstein has me in. Wait, no._' He thought as he realized what was really going on,_ 'It's because I, I don't want Robin to run away from me_.' He said looking at her.

"Robin. I have liked you a lot for years." he finally said. Kansas looked at him and blushed.

"Years?" she asked confused.

Before she could stop him, he took the glasses off and looked at her. Kansas took a step back, the look of fear he was use to seeing on her face was there. He looked away from her. Kansas looked away then looked back at him. He was waiting to hear her scream and run away he didn't expect her to do what she did.

Kansas' first instinct was to run fast, and far away. But, something in Russia's eyes and posture made her pause.

'_He looks so lonely_.' she thought. She then lifted her hand an gently caressed his cheek.

"Mr. Russia…" she said in a soft voice.

He looked at her. Her green eyes looked at him with fear, but there was a spark of something else as well. Something he couldn't read because it was so faint. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. Kansas and him just stood there and staring at each other.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him, before making any judgments_.' She thought.

Kansas smiled as she remembered her mother telling her that the best way to get to know someone at a party was to dance with them. Before she lost her nerve, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then said;

"I-If you come up to me and ask me to dance." She started, "I wouldn't say no. Bye." She quickly turned around and left the tall Russian standing there shocked.

* * *

><p>~with Lichtenstein and Louisiana~<p>

Seeing Kansas running towards the door Lichtenstein stepped out of the way and back into the closet hallway, Louisiana, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Kansas flung open the door which smacked Louisiana in the head making him fall back clutching his forehead, Kansas didn't realize this though. She was still trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

Lichtenstein stepped out of the closet door and went to her boyfriend and helped him up.

"Are you going to be okay, Raoul?"

"Yea. I'll be fine, but I think I need a kiss to make it feel better."

"Where does it hurt?" She asked giggling.

"Here." Louisiana said pointing to his forehead.

Lichtenstein stood up on her tip toes and kissed his forehead.

"Anywhere else?"

"Here too." He said pointing at his lips.

Lichtenstein giggled and gently leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Louisiana grinned and kissed her back lovingly and pulled her close to him. Russia walked through the door at that point. Then smiled creepily at them.

"Raoul, I don't think Vash will like it very much if he finds you kissing his baby sister like that." Russia said wearing the creepy childish smile he was known for.

The couple broke their kiss and quickly headed back to the ball room, with Russia following.

* * *

><p>~With Kansas~<p>

Kansas didn't stop running until she got back to the party. When she did she stood by the snack table and touched her lips.

'_His cheek was so cold. Poor Mr. Russia_.' she thought.

Then, she looked back at the door thinking she might need to go back outside. She started to the door then felt someone pull her arm. She turned and saw a Hispanic young man smiling at her.

"Juan, hi" she said giving him a smile. Juan, Mexico, smiled back at her

"Hi? That's all your first love gets is a hi." He said pulling her close to him. Kansas pushed at him.

"Juan please don't make me call my brothers." she said pushing some more. Mexico didn't let go though. In fact, he tightened his grip.

"Ouch!" Kansas said closing her eyes and wincing in pain.

Russia walked in with Liechtenstein and Louisiana, still wearing the glasses. No one noticed it was Russia. He looked over and saw Kansas wincing and pushing at a Mexican boy, while said boy was whispering something in her ear. Louisiana was about to go over but he stopped when Russia walked over to the two.

"Please Robin, return to me. I miss you so much." Mexico said. Kansas shook her head.

"Y-you hurt me Juan. You're hurting me now." She whined softly. Mexico grit his teeth.

"I only did that because you forced me to, Robin." He whispered hatefully and tightened his grip making her whine again.

Mexico was about to pull her to kiss him when he felt himself being pulled from her. Kansas opened her eyes and saw Russia standing between her and Mexico. Mexico looked up and saw Russia take his glasses off and put them on the table. Russia looked down at Mexico and smiled.

"KOLKOLKOL" Mexico's eyes widened and he got up and ran off.

Russia turned to Kansas who was holding her arm and crying. He looked around and noticed the people around them had seen the exchange. He was about to hurry away from the scene when he felt Kansas' hand touch his arm. He looked down at her she looked up at him then hugged him. That surprised both of them. But Russia just hugged her close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away from the hug. Kansas nodded, but before she could say anything, Alaska pulled her from his biological father, and pushed her behind him.

"Leave her alone!" Alaska yelled. Russia looked at him then at Kansas who was looking at him from behind Alaska.

"Mr. Russia." she said trying to get around her brother. Alaska looked at his sister.

"NO! Robin he is evil. You don't want him." He said.

Kansas didn't look at her brother she looked at Russia, then she ran away from her brother and went to find her mother.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom~<p>

America and Canada were busy watching their wives dance. The song playing was telling the dancers to shake it, and the girls certainly were. The boys could only watch as their wives kept up their dancing.

"Think it's working?" Madeline asked Amelia as she did a body roll that made Canada start drooling.

"Oh yea. It's working." Amelia said give America a sultry look as she did a quick dip and twirl that made his eyes widen and glue themselves to her ass.

The sensual spell the group was under broke when they heard a sharp cry of "Mommy!"

"Wha-?" Amelia said as she turned around only to find herself with an arm full of a crying Kansas.

"Woah, Robin honey, what's wrong?" Amelia asked worriedly.

Kansas let a string of unintelligible words. At this point, Madeline and the boys had walked over to Amelia and the crying girl.

"Honey, I know you think I can do anything, but I couldn't find a single word in what you just said." Amelia stated.

Kansas pulled back from her mother's arms and took a deep breath. Amelia wiped away the tears on her face.

"What's going on, princess?" America asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Juan came up to and started bugging me, then Russia showed up and scared him away. Then Demetri showed up and he and Russia are gonna fight!" Kansas said.

Amelia's smile faded completely and the look on her face was that of a person who was calculating murder. America's face wasn't much better, but he looked like a person who was just gonna murder someone no matter who was watching. Amelia let out a sigh as she came to a decision.

"Alfred, you go deal with that damn wetback. I'll go stop my son from killing his father." Amelia said.

"Way ahead of ya darlin'." America said as he took off in search of Mexico.

Amelia pushed Kansas into Madeline's arms. "Madeline, Matthew, you guys take care of Robin."

Amelia took off to the other side of the room to Alaska and Russia.

* * *

><p>~with Alfred~<p>

America found Mexico in the entryway just outside the ballroom.

"Okay. Okay. Your father conquered South and Central America. His blood flows through your veins. So some big, scary Russian shouldn't scare you."

"How 'bout a big scary daddy?"

Mexico turned around and saw America standing in the door that lead to the ballroom.

"A-Alfred! Hola! How are you today?"

"I'm mad as hell, Juan." America said with a scary smile on his face. "You hurt my little girl again. Isn't it enough that your people cross our border and get tons of benefits, all without any kind of punishment?"

"A-Alfred!" Mexico said. He was NOT liking the look on America's face. Where'd the idiot of the world go? America was NOT suppose to be like this. "I-I can explain. You see, I was ju-"

"I don't want to hear it, Juan." America said in a deep creepy voice that seemed like it belonged in a horror movie.

"You've hurt my little girl for the last time" America finished as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, Shi-" was all Mexico could get out before America's fist met his face.

Mexico stumbled backwards and fell to the ground holding his nose. His hands came away bloody. Before he could get up, America had him pinned to the floor by sitting on Mexico's hips. America then began punching Mexico in the face, chest, head, anywhere he could reach really. Mexico brought his arms up to protect his head and curled into a ball for more protection. America noticed this and got off Mexcio.

"Get up, you damn beaner!" He said panting. "I'm a hero, so I'll give you a chance to fight back. Come on, right here." He said pointing to his cheek and sticking it out for Mexico to take a swing at.

Mexico got up slowly and wobbled on his feet as he finally stood up straight. He looked at America with one eye, because the other was already starting to swell, and several bruises were forming on his face. He dodged past America and back into the ballroom to find his father.

"You coward! Face me like a man you, wetback!" America yelled as took off after Mexico.

* * *

><p>~with Spain~<p>

Spain was NOT having a good night. Not at all. Oh sure, he was happy to see and visit his kids again, but sometimes he thought his children were bigger idiots than him. He had seen the interaction between Mexico and Kansas earlier. He wasn't bothered. Mexico wanted his independence from Spain and he won it and in Spain's mind that meant Mexico was fully capable of taking care of his own problems.

What really had him upset though, was the fact that HIS Romano hadn't danced with him AT ALL tonight. Just the thought made him growl. The only person Romano had danced with was his brother Veneciano, and he only did that because (in Romano's words) "That potato bastard couldn't dance to save his life".

Don't get him wrong, Spain loved watching the southern part of Italy dance, but he wanted to dance with his little tomato too! He was just about to go cut in, when he heard someone yell out "DAD!"

Spain growled at the interruption. He loved his kids, but they had rotten timing.

"WHAT?" Spain spit out as he turned around to see Mexico running up to him. "What happened to you?" Spain asked when he notice his son's bruised face.

"Alfred is after me. And I did nothing wrong!"

Spain looked at him in disbelief. "Did nothing wrong? Hijo, you hurt Robin. I saw the whole thing."

"I didn't mean to! She made me, because she was being stubborn!" Spain shook his head at his son's words.

"You gotta help me Papá!" Mexico yelled.

"You wanted to be independent, Juan. That means you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"There you are you little slimball." came America's voice from the crowd. Mexico paled when he turned and saw America not even three feet from him.

"Good luck, Hijo." Spain said cheerfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Italian to steal a dance and possibly more from." Spain walked away towards Romano just as America reached Mexico.

America turned from where his father was only to once again be hit by America's fist. This time, the blow knocked him out.

"Serves ya right, ya damn beaner." America was about to kick him awake, and continue beating him when he heard his wife yell;

"DEMETRI JONES!" Alfred ran off to find Amelia.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

Amelia arrived to find Alaska and Russia in a glaring contest.

"Guys! What's going on?" Amelia demanded.

"Simple, Amelia." Russia said before Alaska could open his mouth, "I saved Robin from that Mexican and our son thinks I'm the bad guy."

"Because you are!" Alaska yelled glaring at his biological father. "You may have saved Robin, but I know you. And you only want her because she reminds you of _Mat'_!"

"That is not true. I know very well that Robin is not Amelia." Russia replied.

"Liar!" Alaska screamed. "I know what you said to her that 4th of July, she told me. And all you are going to do is hurt her! Just like you hurt my _Mat'_! Just like you hurt everyone you ever come into contact with!" Alaska pulled back his fist to punch his father when Amelia stepped between them and caught Alaska's fist in her hand.

"DEMETRI JONES!" Amelia yelled. And the entire room went silent. Even the music stopped. Everyone's eyes turned to watch the drama that was unfolding before their eyes.

Alaska was breathing heavy after his outburst. When he heard his mother yell his name he looked at her. His eyes started to water. He wasn't use to his mom yelling at him.

"Apologize to Russia right now!" Amelia demanded, letting go of Alaska's fist and crossing her arms.

"But _Mat_'!" Alaska protested.

"No buts young man! You apologize right now!" Amelia said with a stern look at Alaska.

"Okay _Mat_'." Alaska whispered. He looked at Russia, who was smiling as he always did.

"I'm sorry, Russia." Alaska ground out.

"I accept your apology, son." Russia said that smug smile still on his face. "And thank you, Amelia." He reached out a hand to brush back a lock of her hair, when another hand grabbed his wrist and flung the hand away from Amelia.

Russia looked at his hand and then back up only to see America standing in front of Amelia.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Wife!" America said pausing between each word for more emphasis.

"See _Mat_'? I told you he only wanted Robin because she reminds him of you." Alaska said.

Amelia gave her son a look that said 'Shut-up-now-or-I-will-make-you'. Alaska shut his mouth quickly. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I was merely trying to help her Alfred. No need to get so mad. Or are you upset because you're afraid she'll leave me for you like she did last time?" Russia asked tauntingly.

"You know damn well, I would never leave Alfred for you Ivan." Amelia said as she stepped around America to face Russia. "And for someone who says he likes my daughter and wants to date her, you're not doing a very good job of convincing me you are good enough for her."

Russia shut his mouth at that. '_Damn it_!' he thought. '_Why do I _always _screw everything up_?' Russia wondered.

"What? You can't have my wife so you settle for my daughter?" America questioned. "You disgusting communist!"

Amelia knew she needed to defuse the tension or things would turn volatile.

"Yes. Kinda reminds ya of Twilight doesn't it?" Amelia asked.

Everything went silent again, until someone in the crowd let out a 'pfft' sound and then everyone in the room began to crack up. Even the people involved in the drama. Amelia smiled at her handiwork and as she watched everyone walk off to do their own thing she knew she wouldn't have to worry about World War 3 starting, at least not tonight.

Hawaii ran up to Alaska and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at her, then knelt so that he was looking her in the eye.

"What is it, little one?" he asked gently.

"Will you dance with me big brother?" Hawaii asked smiling sweetly at her brother. Alaska couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course I will, Rosie."

"Yay!" Hawaii cheered before she grabbed Alaska's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor where everyone was pairing off into couples to dance. As his sister pulled him onto the dance floor he caught a glimpse of a very happy Spain dancing with a reluctant Romano.

Russia looked at Amelia and Alfred standing side by side each other both looking happy to just be near each other. He wondered if he would ever even get a chance with Kansas after this whole thing. He started to walk off to find himself a bottle of vodka, when Amelia's gentle voice stopped him.

"Ivan."

"Yes, Amelia?"

"I will allow you a dance with Robin. But only one. And you have to be the one to ask her, not the other way around."

"But honey-!" America tried to protest."Shut up, Alfred." Amelia snapped at him without looking away from Russia.

"Yes, ma'am." America replied.

"I will think about it Amelia." Russia responded.

"You'd better take it, because it's the only chance you are going to get with her for a long while." Amelia said.

Then she grabbed America's hand and pulled him back to where they had left Madeline, Canada, and Kansas, leaving Russia standing by himself and trying to gather his courage to ask Kansas for a dance.

* * *

><p>~with Amelia and Alfred~<p>

"Why did you agree to give him a dance with Robyn, Amelia?" America asked angrily

"Because he really does care for her. He just doesn't know how to express himself very well."

"He's just an evil bastard, darlin'."

"No, he's not. Maybe on the outside yes. But inside, deep, deep, deep, down inside is a lonely man, who just wants to be loved."Alfred stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Russia?" America asked.

"Yes. Alfred." Amelia sighed exasperatedly. "There's usually more to people than meets the eye, dear."

"Well yea, but... It's Russia! He abused you and Demetri too! How can you say that?"

"Yes he did. But I forgave him. Because I don't hold grudges... any more anyway." Amelia said

America just looked at her shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate the guy and if he hurts Robin, I _will_ kill him, nation or not. But he deserves a chance." Amelia explained.

"If you say so, hun." America replied kissing her cheek. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I, darlin'."

They reached the other side of the ballroom and saw no one there.

"Where'd they go?" Alfred asked scratching his head.

"I don-" Amelia stopped herself and squinted her eyes at the chairs sitting along the wall. She could faintly make out an outline sitting on one of them, suddenly the outline came into focus.

"Matthew!" Amelia exclaimed. Alfred turned and looked in the same direction as his wife.

"Mattie! Seriously dude, you gotta stop pulling that ninja thing on us."

"I-I'm s-sorry guys." Canada said quietly. "Robin ran off when Demetri started to punch Ivan. Madeline went after her, but I don't know where they went."

"I do." Amelia said. "I'll go talk to them. Think you guys can handle things here while I'm gone?"

"Of course we can! I'm the hero! And Mattie here is my sidekick!" He said laughing as he slung an arm around Canada's shoulder. "We can totally take care of things. You just go and help calm our daughter down."

Amelia smiled at her husband's speech. "Alright. See you boys in a bit then." Amelia said as she walked off to go find her daughter and her best friend.

* * *

><p>~with Russia~<p>

Russia was just about to head off to find himself a bottle of vodka, because there was no way he would be able to ask Robyn to dance while he was sober, when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and looked down to see Lichtenstein looking up at him.

"Where are you going Mr. Russia?" she asked gently

"I was just on my way to find something to drink." Russia replied.

Louisiana walked up behind Lichtenstein, and wrapped an arm around her waist, then looked at Russia.

"Mr. Russia, do you even know how to dance?"

"I-I. Well, no. I don't know how to dance, comrade."

"I thought so." Louisiana sighed.

"Then come with us. We'll teach you how to dance." Lichtenstein said happily as she left Louisiana's arms and pulled Russia towards the dance floor. Louisiana laughed at the hopeless look on Russia's face as he followed them.

Once they reached the dance floor, Russia stood in front of them awkwardly.

"Here, Mr. Russia." Lichtenstein said as she put one of Russia's hands on her waist and took the other with her hand and placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"I'll count you guys off. 1,2,3. 1,2,3... Russia, you're suppose to lead not Lili."

"I'm sorry comrade I do not know this dance very well." Lichtenstein let out a pained groan as Russia's foot stepped on hers.

"Ow." She stopped her movement then moved away from Russia and bent down to rub her foot. Louisiana moved to his girlfriend and pulled her to him.

"I am sorry, Lichtenstein. I did not mean to step on your feet." Russia said looking down.

"It's okay, Mr. Russia." Lili said with a smile.

"Russia, back when Czars ruled your land, didn't you have dances and parties?" Louisiana asked.

"Yes, we did. But I never participated in the dancing much."

"But you _did_ dance."

"Yes."

"Then you should at least remember the basic steps." Louisiana said. Lichtenstein gasped as an idea hit her.

"Mr. Russia? Have you ever seen Mr. America's movie Anastasia?"

"Yes. I have. It is a good movie, even though it does not hold true to history."

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not." Lichtenstein dismissed, "Do you remember the dance scene on the boat with Vlad and Dmetri teaching Anya how to dance?

"Yes. I do."

"That's the dance you should do! You know the steps to it right?"

Russia nodded and thinks, '_This might be easier than I thought._'

"Great idea, ma petite." Louisiana said kissing her temple. "Now, let's start from the top shall we?

Lichtenstein and Russia both nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>~with Amelia, Madeline, and Kansas~<p>

Amelia found Kansas and Madeline exactly where she knew she would, in Kansas' room. Kansas was sitting on her bed crying into Madeline's shoulder. Amelia walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Kansas. She looked up when Amelia sat down and turned to hug her mother.

"Are Mr. Ivan and Demetri okay?" Kansas asked when she pulled away from the hug.

"On a first name basis with Russia now, are you?" Amelia asked teasingly.

Kansas blushed bright red when she realized she had used Russia's human name. Amelia and Madeline both laughed at her reaction.

"It seems you've taken a liking to him, sweetie." Madeline stated.

"W-what? N-no!" Kansas said in a panicked voice, "I h-haven't. Really, he's still creepy, and I HATE him for what he did to mom an-" She was stopped by Amelia placing her hand over Robyn's mouth.

"Don't lie to me, darling." Amelia said gently, "and most of all, don't lie to yourself."

Kansas sighed tiredly. "It's just. It's just that he seems so lonely and sad. Like he needs a friend."

"That's a pretty fair assessment of him." Madeline said, and Amelia nodded in agreement.

Kansas looked at Amelia confused. "Momma, I thought you hated Mr. Ivan?"

"I do, sweetie. He kept my son from me, and then just threw him away when he deemed my son useless." Amelia said. "But, I spent four years with him in Alaska. And I saw the same things you have. Madeline noticed them as well, because she visited a lot when I was in Alaska."

Madeline nodded. "His past is very long and very bloody. He never had a chance to experience love. Well, at least not the kind of love you and your siblings know."

"But he had his sisters, Miss Ukraine and... Belarus, didn't he?" Kansas questioned.

"Yes, he did." Amelia answered. "But you've seen how Belarus is around him, and while Ukraine loves him like any sister would, she's not exactly the strongest of people.. physically or emotionally."

Kansas nodded in understanding.

"As a result of that and of how violent and bloody his past is, he's been emotionally stifled. Meaning he doesn't know how to properly express his feelings, other than through being childishly cruel." Madeline added.

"There is a lot more to Russia than just what you see on the surface. And while I hate him for what he did to Demetri, I don't want that opinion to influence you." Amelia said.

"What do you mean?" Kansas asked.

"She means, don't let your family's opinions and thoughts about Russia influence your own." Madeline explained.

"Especially if your heart is telling you otherwise." Amelia finished with a gentle smile at Kansas.

"But dad and the others.."

"Don't worry about your father and siblings. I'll handle them. You just do whatever it is you think is right." Amelia said gently kissing Kansas' forehead.

Kansas' eyes began to water. "Thank you, momma, Aunt Madeline." She said as her tears fell and she hugged both of the women.

The women smiled and hugged her back.

"What do you say we go back down to the party, Amelia?" Madeline asked after pulling out of the hug and standing up.

"Yes. Let's." Amelia stood up as well and turned to look at Kansas.

"You guys go ahead." Kansas said as she wiped her tears away. "I'm going to wash my face and collect myself, then I'll head downstairs."

"Alright, darling." Amelia said. "We'll see you down stairs." And with that both women left the room and headed back to the party.

Kansas stood up and walked over to the bathroom attached to the room and quickly washed her face, and dried it off. Then she went back into her room to her floor-length mirror and stared at her reflection.

"Well, this is it girl." She said to her image, "It's time to make a decision."

* * *

><p>~at the party with Amelia and Madeline~<p>

The girls came back down, to see Alfred and Matthew fighting at the DJ station, with said station blaring out Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber songs alternatively. All of the guests had their hands over their ears and were yelling at the boys to stop the torture.

Both women face palmed.

"Those two I swear..." they muttered in unison before marching up to the stage and pulling the boys apart and off the stage.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Both men yelled, "Not the ear! Ow, ow, ow."

New York got up from his spot beside the stage and got back to the station and quickly switched the song to something better. Of course, the guests would have been fine with any genre or song so long as it wasn't Miley or Justin.

* * *

><p>~with Lichtenstein, Louisiana, and Russia~<p>

"Think you have the steps now, Mr. Russia?" Lichtenstein said with a smile.

"I believe so, Lichtenstein." Russia said smiling, then looked at Louisiana. "Thank you both for helping me."

"Don't thank us just yet. You still have to ask her to dance... And here's your chance." Louisiana said as he pointed to Kansas who had just walked into the ballroom.

Russia's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. '_She's so beautiful_.' he thought.

"Well, now's your chance, Mr. Russia! Go!" Lichtenstein said as she pushed Russia towards Kansas.

Russia looked back at the with a panicked expression on his face, but relaxed when they both gave him looks of encouragement. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, then walked over to Kansas.

"I hope things go well..." Lichtenstein said as she leaned back against Louisiana.

"Me too, ma petite... me too..."

"Lili! There you are!" came Switzerland's voice from the crowd.

"Uh oh... I thought Mr. Austria would keep big brother busy for a bit longer..."

"So... we can't spend the rest of the evening together?" Louisiana said with a pout.

"Well..." Lichtenstein started, but paused as she saw Wyoming, accidentally bump into her brother, and start apologizing for it. She watched as Wyoming said something pointing at her brother's gun, and was shocked, but grateful, to see her brother actually start speaking to her.

"He's distracted, let's go. Quickly." Lichtenstein said as she pulled Louisiana into the crowd.

"Never thought I'd be grateful for Briana's love of guns..." Louisiana said as he followed his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>~With Kansas and Russia~<p>

Kansas walked into the ballroom feeling like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders, with the decision she chose. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Russia standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Can I have this dance, Robin?" He said with a slight bow.

Kansas smiled and curtseyed, "Yes. You can." She said as she took his hand.

Russia smiled and lead her out to the dance floor. Once there, he pulled her close and started a slow waltz to the song that was playing.

Kansas smiled as she fell into the smooth rhythm of the dance. "Thank you for asking me to dance, Ivan."

Russia was shocked to hear her call him by his human name, but pleased that she no longer seemed to be afraid of him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Robin. Actually, if it were not for your brother, Louisiana, and Lichtenstein, I would be in a corner somewhere getting drunk." Russia said with a half-smile.

Kansas looked up at him with a smile. "Then I guess I'll have to thank them the next time I see them." She said as he twirled her and brought her close again.

Russia held her close and smiled at her, then thought, '_I hope this isn't a dream, but if it is... I don't want to wake up_.'

Kansas smiled at him. "You're not as mean as everyone makes you out to be, are you?"

"No..." Russia said looking away from her. "I know I have done mean things in the past but I'm not that way anymore."

Kansas smiled softly. "I can see that now..." she said, then looked at their feet. "I'm sorry for being like everyone else and judging you without knowing you..."

"I don't blame you Robin." He replied looking at her. "After what I did to your mother and Demetri, I'm surprised you are letting me touch you now."

Kansas looked up at him, "Like you said... that's in the past... and you're different now..." She trailed off.

"I made my decision about you, tonight though."

"And...?" Russia prompted, blushing softly.

"And..." She started, and then took a deep breath. "I'm willing to overlook your past, and get to know you as you are now... that is... if you'll let me..." she said as she looked into his eyes.

Russia blushed a little more and cleared his throat. "I... I would like that Robin. I would like that alot." He said with a smile.

"Wonderful." She replied smiling back.

Then they proceeded to dance together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>~with Lichtenstein and Louisiana~<p>

They were having a nice time dancing themselves.

"You are very light on your feet, ma petite." Louisiana said with a smile as he twirled, her and pulled her close again.

Lichtenstein giggled, "Well, I would hope so. Since it's how we met after all."

"Touché, ma petite, touché." Louisiana said as the music faded.

Then he leaned forward to give Lichtenstein a kiss, when suddenly they heard:

"YOU HALF FRENCH SPAWN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"Oh shi-!" Louisiana started, then turned to Switzerland making his way over to them with his gun ready to fire. "I'll see you later ma petite." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then took off running. With Switzerland following him.

"Big Brother! Please don't kill my boyfriend!" Lichtenstein yelled as she took off after her brother and boyfriend.

* * *

><p>~with America, Canada, Amelia, and Madeline~<p>

They were all enjoying their dance that was interrupted earlier, only this time they were waltzing.

"I'm happy I made sure no one had guns on them, tonight." America said smiling.

"Yes it make things less-" Amelia started, but was interrupted when they heard a gunshot. Needless to say the party started to fizzle out after that…

America jumped at the sound. "Oh SHIT!" He yelled, then looked around to see where it came from and spotted the chase unfolding. "VASH! I SAID NO GUNS!" he yelled as he ran after the group.

Amelia facepalmed, then looked at Madeline. "Nothing can ever be normal with us can it?"

Madeline smiled at her sister. "I'm afraid not." She said as she left Canada's arms to hug Amelia. Amelia returned the hug quickly.

"Who needs normal when you got awesome?" Prussia said smiling at them, as he walked up. "So, who wants to dance?" he said as he offered his hand.

Amelia pulled back from the hug and gave Prussia a weird look.

Canada pulled Madeline close to him. "This one's mine, Gilbert." Madeline giggled at the possessive tone in her husband's voice.

"What?" Prussia said in response to Amelia's look, then he shrugged "Alright. You're loss ladies." He said then looked around and spotted California. "HEY! MIA! Want to dance with your Uncle Gil?" he yelled as he made his way over to her.

* * *

><p>~with Kansas and Russia~<p>

Kansas giggled as she watched the chase head outside. "Guess it was too good to last..."

"Guess so..." Russia said with a weak smile.

"You'll have to get use to that... the insanity I mean, if you're going to start hanging out with me..." she sighing softly

"It's not the insanity. I have my fair share of that..." He replied, looking down at her. "I just don't want to stop dancing with you. I'm not ready for tonight to end."

Kansas smiled at him. "Then we don't have to. Let's keep dancing, and end the night a good note shall we?"

Russia smiled and nodded. "Da, lets." He said as he lead her in another waltz, this time to a tune only they could hear.

* * *

><p>AN: So~ there you guys have it. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let us know if we should other stories of couples, because we've come up with a bunch of pairings already. XD Constructive criticism is also welcome. See you guys in the next chapter.


	10. A Tale of Two Couples

A/N: hey guys~ I'm sorry for not updating, but this past school year was crazy busy and I've been busy this summer with classes and practicing for a skit my friends and are doing for a convention in August. I finally found some down time to get this put together.

A/N 2: ANYWAY! Since there were no responses on whether or not you guys wanted stories of some of the couples we have, I took it as an OK to post this. This is a story about two of the couples we have set in this universe. I'm sorry that it's not a story that includes all the states, but MJ and I are working on getting stories set up detailing how each of the states were born… how their parents met, and what went on between them… things like that.

A/N 2: That's all the rambling I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this new story.

* * *

><p>A Tale of Two Couples<p>

It was a quiet day at the Jones homestead…. Which meant some kind of drama would start, something bad had happened, or was going to happen. This is why when Amelia smelled the scent of pasta cooking coming from the kitchen, she decided to move cautiously. When she entered the kitchen, she found Feliciana 'Fem!Italy' Vargas, standing at her stove, stirring pasta noodles vigorously. Amelia blinked twice, then said,

"Alright. You're in my kitchen, cooking. Why are you mad and who made you mad?"

Feliciana turned and looked at Amelia with a sour look on her face. "Kiku. He's been seeing another girl behind my back!" She exclaimed and turned to grab some seasoning and added it to the sauce she was cooking, and started stirring it.

"What?" was all Amelia could say. It didn't make sense that Japan would cheat on Feliciana… it was obvious the two loved each other very much, not mention it was VERY improper.

"You heard me. He's been seeing a girl behind my back! That bastardo even had the gall to say that he didn't know what I was talking about!" Feliciana, started stirring the sauce so much, that some splashed out of the pot and onto the stove.

"I… I see." Amelia said, still confused. At that point, Amelia's daughter, Mia 'California' Jones, walked into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge, at the same time, Kiku 'Japan' Honda came out of seemingly nowhere and started speaking to Feliciana.

"I finarry found you…" he said looking at Feliciana.

Before she could reply, California smiled brightly and ran over to Japan. "Kiku!" she yelled, before hugging him.

Feliciana glared and turned back to her stirring.

"Prease… do not hug me Mia-san…" Japan said as he got out of California's hug.

"But… I thought…" California said with a pout, and watched Japan, who was looking at Feliciana, then realized what was going on. "Y-you have a girlfriend…?" Her eyes began to water a bit.

"Honey…" Amelia said moving towards California.

"Yes." Japan said, looking at California. "I am sorry I did not tell you, Mia-san."

"You should have! How could you lead her on? What? Am I not good enough for you?" Feliciana said glaring at Japan. Japan turned to her.

California ran out of the kitchen, crying but hid herself just outside the entrance to the kitchen because she wanted to know how it would end. As California ran out, Jonathan 'New Jersey' Jones walked in, oblivious to the tension in the air. He saw Feliciana, and immediately made a beeline for her.

"Hello, beautiful. What brings you to this place?" He said with his best smile. Amelia facepalmed at his statement and thought,

'_Could this get any worse?_'

Oh yes. It _could_ get worse. And it will. But she doesn't know that right now.

Japan glared at him, and prepared himself to judo flip this new comer who thought he could take _his_ Feliciana away.

"W-what?" Feliciana asked looking at New Jersey in confusion. She didn't know why this random guy was flirting with her, and in front of her boyfriend no less. Secretly, she hoped Japan would judo flip him or something to 'protect' her. She could take care of herself, of course, but she loved it when Japan went into Ninja mode.

"I asked what a beautiful girl like you was doing here." New Jersey repeated stepping closer to her.

"You do realize my boyfriend is standing right there, right?" Feliciana said pointing at Japan.

New Jersey looked at Japan, then back at Feliciana.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed. "Why does he always get the girls? It's because he's a ninja isn't it?"

Feliciana looked at New Jersey oddly. "Well… that _is_ a plus…"

Japan pulled Feliciana away from the stove and towards him. "Fericiana. I am sorry for the misunderstanding with Mia-san. I love you."

"Amore…" Feliciana said looking at Japan.

After hearing Japan's declaration, California gasped loudly, letting everyone know she was still there. Amelia turned to see California standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. At that point, things got worse. As another, _very_, unexpected visitor took that moment to show up.

"Japan! Your breasts are mine!" Yong Soo 'Korea' Im exclaimed as he came up behind Japan and groped his chest. Feliciana jumped back at the sudden yell, and Japan judo flipped Korea off of him and onto the ground.

"Ooowwww~!" Korea said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Japan is so mean…" Korea looked up and towards the doorway, and spotted California, his eyes drifted to her breasts. Then he jumped up and started towards her. "Breasts!" said and made grabby motions with his hands, before he could get there though, Amelia smacked him with one of the cookbooks Feliciana had brought with her.

"Owww!" Korea said rubbing his head again. "What is this? Pick on Korea day?" He said and pouted.

This all became too much for California, who was still upset over learning that Japan already had a girlfriend, she took off running down the hallway.

Korea was quick to follow. "Wait! Breasts! Come back!" He yelled following California.

"Oh no you don't, you pervert!" Amelia yelled as she took off after Korea.

New Jersey couldn't help but facepalm.

"Let us go back home, Fericiana." Japan said, looking at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Amore." She replied, with a smile. "Oh!, But what about the pasta? It's almost done…"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." New Jersey said as he moved to the stove.

"Oh. Grazie, mister." Feliciana said, smiling at him.

"I'm J.J., or Jonathan, if you prefer." He started to wink at her, but thought better of it when he saw Japan glaring at him.

"Let us go, Fericiana." Japan said gently as he turned to leave.

"Okay~!" Feliciana said as she skipped along behind Japan, then looped her arm around his and snuggled against him.

Japan's face turned bright red and he looked as if he was going to have a panic attack. "P-prease ret go, Fericiana…"

"Nope! You owe me this after everything that happened." She replied looking at him.

Japan sighed, knowing she was right, but it didn't change the fact that this was improper since they weren't married. So he simply held his peace. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Should we go get Yong Soo away from Mia-san?"

"Hmm… Amelia can handle him… buuuuuuut~ he's kinda sneaky… I say we go find him…"

Japan nodded and they both switched directions and began looking for Korea and California.

* * *

><p>~With California, Korea, and Amelia~<p>

California ducked into the library of the house and headed towards the back to a small secluded area, used for getting away from the insanity of the house and/or reading in a quiet place, and curled up on some of the cushions the states had all carried in there at some point, and let herself cry.

Korea wasn't far behind California and ducked into the library as well and paused looking around for her.

Amelia, on the other hand, was a bit behind both of them, and ran past the library, thinking California was headed to her room.

Korea walked further into the library and stopped again, when he heard crying. He followed the sound and found California. He went over and sat beside, looking curious but at the same time concerned. "Why are you crying, Pretty Lady?"

California looked up and jumped a little to find Korea so close to her and scooted away a bit.

"B-Because…" She said sniffling a little.

"Because why?" He asked tilting head, curious. "Pretty Ladies shouldn't cry…" His eyes drifted lower to rest on her breasts, California was too upset to notice.

"K-Kiku… he… I thought… I thought he and I were together…. I-I mean… sure he was hesitant and everything… b-but… I thought that was just because of his culture…" she said sniffling.

Korea blinked. "Japan? He's with the mean Pasta Lady that hits me all the time, because I grope Japan's breasts…"

"Well I know that _now_" She said a little sarcastically, then the rest of his sentence registered. "Japan is a man… he doesn't have breasts…"

"Yes he does! Right here." Korea said touching his chest. "Same as…" He said and groped California's breasts "…yours!" He said smiling brightly.

California squeaked in surprise and jumped back away from him holding her arms to her guard her chest and stared at him wide-eyed. "Y-you're not supposed to touch a woman's breasts!"

Korea whined at the loss of being able to touch her breasts. "But… I do it to my sisters and Japan, and Aniki all the time!" he said with a pout.

"W-well… that's your family… we're strangers…" California said.

"Oh." Korea said and moved closer to her. "Well… I'm Yong Soo, personification of South Korea, where everything originated from! What's your name, Pretty Lady?"

"Pretty Lady… I'm the personification of California… the Golden State…"

"Hey! I said the right name! haha! Well. Everything originated from me, so of course I knew." He said then looked at California grinning.

California couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he was.

"There! We're not strangers anymore! Now can I grope your breasts?"He asked her eagerly.

'_He has a one track mind… but he's kind of cute…'_ California thought. Aloud she said, "No. That's something only boyfriends can do to their girlfriends…"

"So…" Korea started, trying to puzzle out what she was saying. "If I want to grope your breasts… we have to not be strangers… and we have to be… boyfriend and girlfriend…"

California nodded. Korea opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Here you are!" Amelia exclaimed and rushed over to California and hugged her. "Mia, are you hurt? Did he try anything on you?" Amelia pulled back to look her over.

"Yong Soo. If you've done anything to her I wirr not hesitate to hurt you…" Japan said as he and Feliciana showed up as well. Feliciana couldn't help but smile and admire her boyfriend.

"No, máma. I'm fine. He was just talking to me… and trying to cheer me up…" California looked at Korea.

Amelia looked at her, not entirely convinced, but her daughter seemed okay enough. So she decided to let the matter go.

"Yeah! Crying didn't suit Pretty Lady… and Pretty Lady told me we couldn't be strangers if I wanted to touch her breasts, so we introduced ourselves and then she said…"

"She has a name you know, Yong Soo." Feliciana said with a glare a Korea. She hated it when people used names like that instead of finding out a person's real name and asking permission to call them a nickname.

"But… she said her name was Pretty Lady!" Korea said, looking at Feliciana, then looked at California.

California sighed a little, then smiled at him. "My name is actually Mia. But… I liked hearing you call me Pretty Lady… so I said that was my name…"

"Oooooohhhhh~" Korea said in understanding.

Japan shook his head at his brother. "Come on, Yong Soo. You haven't bothered China yet today, and I'm sure he misses you…"

Korea perked up. "Oh yeah! Aniki! I gotta go see him too!" He looked over at California, and smiled. "Bye, Pretty Lady! I'll see you again!" he got up and rushed out of the room.

California watched him go and sighed a little dreamily.

Amelia watched her daughter sighed. '_Great… she had to pick _him_ as her new crush… I don't think either Antonio or Alfred will approve…_'

Japan sighed and rubbed his temples. "He arways gives me a headache…"

"Aw… poor Amore…" Feliciana said. "How about I give you a massage when we get back to your place huh? I promise you'll enjoy it…"

Japan blushed at her tone. "Fericiana! That's improper!"

"What? All I said was that I'd give you a massage nothing more…" She said smirking as she took his hand. "Come on, Amore. Let's go home."

Japan sighed. '_I just can't win with her…_' he thought. "Yes. Let us go." He looked over to California. "Mia-san…"

California looked away from the door to the library and at Japan. "Yes, Kiku?"

"I am trury, very sorry for not terring you… I just… could not figure out how to say it… and you were very energetic…"

California blushed. "N-no… it's alright. I was just assuming things and jumping to the wrong conclusion… it's a habit I get from Pápa…"

Amelia snorted, and stood up. "That ain't no lie…"

California giggled and stood up as well.

Japan bowed to both of them, then turned to Feliciana. "Let's go…" He said as he led her out of the library.

Feliciana just cuddled his arm and followed skipping a little.

"Thanks máma… I'm going to go to my room now… I'll see you at dinner…" California said and started walking towards her room, already daydreaming about a certain breast-obsessed country.

Amelia sighed and headed towards the hall closet to do some cleaning before dinner. '_It seems things are certainly going to get interesting around here from now on…_' She thought.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome. And again, I'm sorry that this doesn't have all the states in it, but as I mentioned in the second A/N we ARE working on back stories for all the states. And we'll get those uploaded as soon as we can.


	11. Meeting the Family-Prologue

A/N: Hey, so… this isn't exactly what I promised, but it's something. *sheepish smile* The good thing about this, is that this one is separated into chapters because it was so big together. And this will make it easier to read for you guys. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there will be, but at the moment I'm thinking there are at least 4 counting this one. But there will be more, because we weren't able to get all the states in the ones we have now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but between work and school, and family issues, I just haven't had time.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

At the Conference building in England, Alfred 'America' Jones was standing at the podium, and cleared his throat.

"I have an IMPORTANT announcement to make dudes!"

"We don't want to hear about another global super hero, you wanker." Arthur 'England' Kirkland said

"Quit acting like you know what I'm gonna say, dude!" America said, glaring a little at England, he then looked back at the other countries. "Mattie and I have found our biological dad!"

"Really? Do tell, mon cher ,who is it?" Francis 'France' Bonnefoy asked

Norway raised his hand, from where he was sitting with the other Nordics.

"What... the... BLOODY HELL?!"

"Mon Dieu! Seriously?!"

America struck a 'heroic' pose. "Yea! It's true!"

Canada nodded from his seat next to America. "Norway is our dad."

"That is good, da?" Russia said a little _too_ happily.

"Oh my gosh! Aleksander! Why did you never tell us?!" Finland asked excitedly.

Sweden nodded in agreement with Finland.

"That makes Icy their uncle" Denmark commented with a laugh.

"Yes. I suppose it does." Norway said thoughtfully.

"Me? An uncle?" Iceland mumbled quietly.

"That's right!" America said, putting his arm around Iceland's shoulder. "That means you have over 51 great nieces and nephews!"

Iceland looked at America, with wide eyes, and then promptly fainted. Norway moved quickly and caught his little brother, then proceeded to try and wake him up.

"It also means Norway has over 51 grandchildren." Canada said, trying to pipe into the conversation to be noticed.

" Over?" Sweden mumbled, then realized they were also counting the Provinces and Territories of Canada and not just the American kids.

"So America, comrade, have you told the children this news yet?" Russia asked him.

"Not yet. We haven't had a chance to."

"Well, if it's okay, I'd like to be there when you tell them. I'm sure Norway and Iceland would like to be there as well." Finland said, smiling, thinking of how his son Delaware would react.

"ME TOO!" Denmark yelled looked over at Norway who was still trying to get Iceland to wake up.

"Denmark too…" Finland added.

"J.J still wants to kill you." Sweden said, thinking of how his son, New Jersey, reacted to those pictures Denmark had sent him.

"Ah. That's alright. Shorty like him isn't going to do much damage." Denmark said with a cocky grin.

"I am sure he isn't the only one who wants to hurt you, Denmark." Russia said.

"Bah." Denmark said with a dismissive arm wave. "I'm the king of northern Europe. They can't hurt me."

"I am surprised that Spain hasn't seen the picture you sent Mia. According to Demetri it was quiet inappropriate." Lithuania said thoughtfully.

"Que? What picture?" Spain asked, snapping out of his daydream of tomatoes.

Romano stiffened beside him.

"Ve~, Romano, are you alright?" Italy asked his big brother.

"Yea. I'm perfectly fine! Just ignore the comment about the picture, tomato bastard…"

"Por que? I want to know what was in the picture."

"Let me text Demetri and see if he can get her to send it to my phone." Estonia said, and proceeded to do just that.

"You know maybe we should get on with the meeting..." Denmark said, starting to get a little nervous.

"No way!" Prussia said. "This is getting interesting."

"Bruder... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house…" Germany said, frowning

"I got bored..."

Estonia's phone rang and he pulled it out, then handed the phone to Lithuania to pass to Spain.

Lithuania looked at the phone. "Oh my..." He said, blushing heavily. "Here's the picture you wanted to see, Spain." He passed the phone to his left and everyone who got the phone took a glance at it.

"Realidad? Hand it to me." Spain said eagerly, holding out his hand, as everyone continued looking and passing it.

"REALLY?! Do you all have to F**KING LOOK AT IT?!" Romano yelled, then made a grab for the phone, when it got close to him. Prussia grabbed the phone before Romano could and took it to Spain quickly.

"Damn potato eater!" Romano yelled at him.

Spain took the phone from Prussia and looked at it. And a very creepy aura appeared around him, which made everyone else, who had seen the picture, tense and get ready to head for cover.

"Denmark..." Spain said, glaring at Denmark.

Denmark got up, and tried running, before he could get far, Sweden stuck out his leg and tripped Denmark. Denmark fell, but quickly turned and glared at Sweden.

Spain got up as well and pulled his battle axe out, which made everyone wonder where he had had it, and how he had snuck it in.

"It was a joke!" Denmark yelled, from his position on the floor.

"Amigo. I want you to stay right where you are. This won't hurt a bit." Spain said, smiling serenely as he pulled the axe back and swung it down towards Denmark.

The axe landed and stuck in the floor between Denmark's legs only and inch away from his crotch.

Denmark got up quickly and ran out of the room.

"Volver aquí, usted maldito vikingo! (1)"

"Is this why Amelia was trying to kill him at your anniversary party?" Germany asked as he looked at the phone.

America sighed. "Yes. It's one on the many reasons she tried to kill him."

"J.J. couldn't look at Tino for a week" Sweden said.

Finland blushed heavily. "I hid myself in our room for a week because I was so embarrassed."

"... Did he send Shane one?"

A sudden loud scream broke into the conversation, but everyone ignored it.

"Yes, he did." America said gravely.

Germany facepalmed.

"Ve~ I wonder which one he got?" Italy wondered and picks up the phone. "Oh, big brother, I didn't know you and Spain did this!"

"What the hell?! NO! That picture has been photo shopped! I would never do anything like that with that tomato bastard!" Romano yelled. '_His sister maybe… but not him…_' Romano thought to himself.

"This is getting out of hand." Norway said, looking up from his little brother who was still out.

"No kidding. But what can we do?" Canada asked.

"Spain isn't going to stop until Denmark is injured or dead..." England said, "Let's have a break. Return in…" England looked at watch, then at everyone else. "Well… we'll be on break until further notice."

At that everyone started getting up and leaving.

"Gilbert, why don't we see if we can calm down our dear Antoine shall we?" France asked Prussia.

"Yeah sure. The sooner this thing is done the sooner I can go home.

"Ohonhonhon." France laughed. "Do you have a hot date waiting for you Gilbert?" he said, with a perverted smile.

"…" Prussia ignored him and hurried off in the direction Spain and Denmark has gone. France followed after him quickly.

"I'm hungry…" Sweden said randomly.

"I am too, Sve." Finland said. "Since we are allowed on a break, want to go find something to eat?"

Sweden nodded. "Let's call the boys and see if they are free."

"Oh, yes! That's a wonderful, idea!"

"Norway, you want to come?" Sweden offered.

"I would, but I'm still trying to wake Soren up…" Norway said.

Sweden walked over to Iceland and picked him up, then looks at Norway as if to say 'Problem solved'.

"Hey. Where are you guys going?" America asked as he saw them starting to leave.

"We were heading off to find something to eat." Finland explained.

"Why don't you guys come to the house? Most of the kids are there now, I'm sure they'd love to know their relation to you guys!" America said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." Sweden said, then looked at Finland. "We won't have to worry about bugging the boys to come see us."

"Yes let's go!" Finland said giving Sweden a smile.

"Why not?" Norway said. "It's about time I officially met my grandchildren."

"Alright! Let's go!" America fist pumped the air, and led them out of the conference building.

* * *

><p>AN: So. What did you guys think? No states yet, because this is the prologue. But they will be in the next chapter. I should have it up in an hour or so. Be looking for it!

(1) Translation: Come back here, you damn Viking!


	12. Meeting the Family-Part 1

A/N: Here's the next part as promised. Again, not all the states are in here, but there will be more in the next chapters. But this is probably the last one that will get uploaded today. Because I have papers to write for college, so I hope y'all enjoy these chapters.

* * *

><p>Meeting the Family-Part 1<p>

At the Jones homestead, David 'Washington D.C' and Roselani 'Hawaii' Jones are playing outside when they see cars drive up.

"Mommy!" Hawaii called to her mother. "There are lotsa people here!"

"I SEE UNCLE TINO AND UNCLE BERWALDS CAR!" D.C. yelled excitedly, pointing at the car.

Amelia looked up from where she was cooking dinner, and looks out the window. "Looks like I'm going to need to cook more than I thought…" She said, the proceeded to pull out more stuff to cook.

Sweden got out of the car after parking and shutting it off. He saw D.C. and Hawaii running towards them. "I think we've been spotted…"

"Uh oh…" Finland said, as he stepped out of the car, then smiled widely.

"UNCLE TINO!" Both kids yelled, as they glomped Finland.

Finland: ~staggers under their weight~ ooof! ~laughs~ It's good to see you guys again. ~hugs them tightly~.

"Uncle Tino, I lost a tooth!" Hawaii said, point at her mouth.

"That's nothing look at this scrape I got!" D.C. said and showed Finland his knee.

Finland laughed at them. "I see that. I'm not the only one here you know…" He said and pointed to Sweden. Then to Norway, Iceland, and America, who had just got out of their own cars.

"UNCLE BERWALD!" Hawaii yelled, then left Finland's arms, and ran to Sweden and hugged him.

"Hello, Rosie." Sweden said and patted her head.

"Daddy!" D.C. screamed, as he ran to America and hugged him.

America scooped DC into his arms. "Hello there, David." He said, nuzzling D.C.'s head.

Norway smiled softly at his son and grandson.

"Daddy? Who's that?" D.C. asked pointing at Norway.

"I saw you at mommy and daddy's party!" Hawaii said, from her place, by Sweden's leg.

"Yes he was there. This is my dad." America said as he put and arm around Norway's shoulders. "That means he is your grandpa."

D.C. and Hawaii both jawdropped when they heard that.

America laughed at the faces they were making. "Yep. That was my reaction too." America said and put DC down.

Hawaii ran over to Norway and gave him a big hug.

Norway was surprised at first, but quickly hugged her back.

"Hey! I want one too!" D.C. said as he joined the hug.

Norway laughed and quickly wrapped D.C. in the hug too, thinking of the few times America and Canada had hugged him like this.

"It's nice to finally to meet you guys. There's one other person you have to be introduced to." Norway said and pointed to Iceland, who was standing there awkwardly. "This is your Uncle, Soren."

D.C. and Hawaii both smiled and left Norway's arms, to hug Iceland.

N.J. walks outside and sees his siblings hugging Iceland.

Iceland looked like he was going to faint again, but hugged them back awkwardly, not sure what to make of them.

J.J. 'New Jersey' Jones, walked out of the house, hearing his youngest siblings squeals. "Whats going on here...?" he asked, then smiled when he saw Sweden and Finland. "Oh. Hi dad! Tino!"

Sweden and Finland both waved at New Jersey, then turned to watch Iceland interact with the youngest kids.

"Do you want to play with us, Uncle Soren?"

Iceland stood there speechless, unsure of what to say. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had great nieces and nephews. The kids decided to take his silence as a yes.

"Since Uncle Tino and Uncle Berwald didn't bring Peter we can play house and you can be the daddy!" Hawaii said happily, pulling Iceland towards the house.

"Nooooooo~!" D.C. whined as he followed them. "I want to play HEROES!"

New Jersey sepped out of the little ones' way and walked up to the group that was still there.

"Hey, Aleksander." NJ nodded at Norway. "So what happened at the meeting?" He looked at America.

"Well we announced some big news." America said, smiling.

"Please tell me mom isn't pregnant again!"

Sweden choked a little hearing NJ say that.

Finland gasped and covered his mouth.

Before anyone could correct him and tell him the truth, Shane 'Pennsylvania' Jones came running out of the house, holding a book, and was being followed by Hannah 'South Carolina' Jones.

"DAD, HELP!" Penn yelled as he made his way towards America.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SONG BOOK!" SC yelled at him.

"SHANE, WATCH OUT!" NJ yelled.

"Wha…?" Penn turned his head, and ran headlong into NJ, causing both boys to fall to the ground and moan in pain.

SC grabbed her book from Shane. "Stay out of my room!" She said, giving Penn a good kick before walking off.

"I think we should go inside..." Sweden said, as he helped his son up.

"That's probably a good idea…" Finland said.

"Hold on. No one answered my question. Is mom pregnant again? Is that the big news?"

"Wait, what?" Penn said as America helped him up. "Ouch…" he said holding his side where Hannah kicked him.

America sighed. "No. Your mother is not pregnant again. I was just going to say that Norway here, is your grandfather."

"Seriously?!" Both boys said in shock, then grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Aleksander. Hope you survive." NJ smiled at him.

"Yeah." Penn said, "You really don't know how crazy we all are."

Norway looked a little hesitant now, but followed the group into the house.

Oklahoma walked past them as they all entered the house.

"Osiyo." She said as she paused and looked at the group.

"Hello." Norway replied "Which state are you?"

"I'm Oklahoma."

"Tallulah darling, this is my dad."

Oklahoma gasped and dropped the plates she was holding.

America flinched when the plates hit the floor. "Yes he is."

"O-oh... well. Hello grandpa..."

"Aleksander." Norway supplied.

"Hello, grandpa Aleksander." Oklahoma said smiling.

Amelia ran out of the kitchen, "I heard a crash what happened?"

"Tallulah dropped the plates she was carrying. She's okay though." America explained.

Amelia sighed in relief, "That's good."

"Don't worry momma. I'll get it cleaned up right away!" Oklahoma said.

"Alright." Amelia said. "I'll go back and try to finish dinner."

"Oh! Amelia, why don't you let me help?" Finland asked.

Amelia looked at Finland surprised and smiled. "Thank you, Tino. It would be greatly appreciated."

The two of them then disappeared into the kitchen.

As they left, Mia 'California' Jones ran into the room. "Oh my god! There's a hot guy playing with David and Roselani!"

"That would be your Uncle Soren." America said.

"UNCLE?!"

"That's what he said sister." Demetri 'Alaska' Jones said as he walked into the room.

"Shut up, Demetri!" California yelled. "I didn't know we had another Uncle!"

"You also have a grandpa." America said, and pointed at Norway.

"NO FAIR! HE'S HOT TOO!" She yelled, then stormed off to her room. Norway blinked and looked at America.

America laughed awkwardly. "You'll have to excuse Mia."

"Yes. She is boy crazy." Alaska explained, then walked up to Norway. "Hello Grandpa, I am Demetri." He smiled, then headed into the kitchen to help Amelia.

Norway blinked. "That was a rather fast introduction…"

"Yeah. Demetri is a bit of a momma's boy."

At that point, they heard the loud thumping of running feet.

"OUT OF MY WAY, THE GAME IS ON!" Samuel 'Texas' Jones, yelled as he ran into the room.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Isaac 'Arkansas' Jones yelled as he followed behind his brother.

"No running in the house you two!" America said, uselessly.

Texas and Arkansas ran around them and jumped onto the couch.

"Sorry, dad. But the kick off!" Texas said as he grabbed the remote and turned on TV. "GO LONGHORNS!"

Oklahoma stood up after cleaning up the plates and, even though she knew her team wasn't playing that day, yelled: "LONGHORNS SUCK! BOOMER SOONER ALL THE WAY!"

"YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY! WOO PIG SOOIE!" Arkansas yelled and settled in to watch the game with Texas.

"The two that just ran past us are Arkansas and Texas, or Isaac and Sam." America explained to Norway. "The one with the cowboy hat is Texas and the one in the razorback shirt is Arkansas."

Norway nodded. "Got it…"

America moved and stood in front of the TV, with Norway beside him.

"DAD! MOVE!" Texas yelled.

"Come on! We're missing it!" Arkansas said.

"No. I have something important to tell you guys." America said.

Texas and Arkansas looked at each other, then at America. "Mom's not pregnant again is she?!"

America facepalmed. "NO! Geez! Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind with I say I have big news?"

"Dad, there are 51 of us." Arkansas said bluntly.

"...Touché"

"Just hurry up and tell us whatever it is. We're missing the game!" Texas said impatiently.

"Well. This guy here," America said, pointing to Norway. "Is Aleksander, the personification of Norway. And also he's my dad."

Texas and Arkansas jaw dropped.

"We seem to get that reaction a lot..." Norway said deadpan.

"Dad... This isn't funny…" Arkansas said.

"What's not funny?" Kansas asked as she walked into the room.

"Hey Robin!" America smiled. "Norway, this is Robin she personifies Kansas. Robin, this is my dad, Aleksander."

Kansas smiled at her dad, then at Norway. "It's nice to meet you, grandpa Aleksander."

America smiled, then looks at Texas and Arkansas. "Well? Aren't you guys going to say anything?"

"Howdy, Grandpa. Ground dad for making us miss the best kick off ever, please." Texas asked, crossing his arms.

"Hey grandpa. Nice to meet you…"

"It's nice to meet you boys too." Norway said, then he and America moved to let the boys watch their game.

"Grandpa. Let me show you the flower garden before lunch." Kansas said politely, and took Norway's hand.

"O-Okay…" Norway said hesitantly, but followed Kansas to the garden.

* * *

><p>AN: There y'all have it. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend but if I don't, please don't be mad or get impatient. I'm in my senior year of college and that is my first priority right now.


	13. Answering Reviews

A/N: Okay sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but because there are a couple of reviews I can't reply to since they're guests and not members. I figured I needed to answer those.

wisepuma23: Thank you for liking our video and reading the story. But yes. We do mind if you use the human names we gave the states. These are mine and my roommate's OCs. We don't want anyone else using their names or their appearances. So please, if you've started your story, change their human names. Please and thank you.

BalckbeardState: Yes. That's true. But from the research I did, the Spanish were in the area that would become the Carolinas first. Until the English came and took it from them. Hence why, Spain is the twins' dad and not England, though England took them from Spain when he wanted to expand. The same thing happened with Georgia.

A/N 2: I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon guys! Just give me a little more time to work around my college homework and work in general, okay?


	14. Meeting the Family-Part 2

A/N: Hey guys~ Here it is! Just like I promised, part two of Meeting the Family. The other parts will be up as well, as soon as I can get to them. They're all drafted and ready to go. I just have to change the formatting. So, until then, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Kansas led Norway to the big garden in a green house filled with all the state flowers. Ambre "Nebraska" Jones and Morgan "Iowa" Jones were pulling weeds in the garden as the two walked up.<p>

Iowa looked up when she heard footsteps. "Hey Robin!" She said smiling, then noticed Norway. "Who's the guy?" She asked her sister.

"A new boyfriend~?" Nebraska jumped in, never one to miss an opportunity to tease her siblings.

"NO!" Kansas said vehemently. "Morgan, Ambre. This is our Grandpa Norway!"

Iowa and Nebraska stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at Norway.

"Hello, girls." Norway said a little hesitantly unnerved by their stares, though he didn't show it.

The girls snapped out of their shock and smiled at Norway.

"Hiya, Grandpa! I'm Morgan!" Iowa said with a smile. "I represent the state of Iowa. My state name means 'beautiful land in Sioux!" She said excitedly and hugged him.

Norway hugged back, feeling very culture shocked. Apparently his grandkids were big fans of giving hugs.

"What's up grandpa?" Nebraska said, walking up to him as Iowa let go of him. "My name is Ambre. I represent the state of Nebraska." She explained and hugged him.

After Norway let go of her, he said: "Your garden is beautiful. There are so many flowers."

"Thank you!" Kansas said, beaming. "It has the official flowers of all 50 of us states."

At that moment, the door to green house opened and Leslie "Utah" Jones stepped into the room. "Momma says dinner is ready!"

"OKAY!" The girls yelled back, as Norway stared at this newest girl.

"Oh!" Nebraska said, before Utah could walk off. "By the way, Leslie, this is our grandpa Norway!"

"G-Grandpa?" Utah asked hesitantly and hurried up to him to get a closer look.

"Oh ..." She said with a smile. "Daddy has your eyes."

"Thanks…" He said, not sure what else to say.

"Grandpa... do you know Jesus?" Utah asked him, suddenly.

Norway was a little taken aback by her sudden question, not quite sure how to respond.

"Leslie, save that for later." Iowa said waving a dismissively.

"Yea, right now we gotta head to the dining room before everyone steals all the good food." Nebraska agreed.

Utah followed them quickly, wanting to teach her grandpa about Jesus.

They all paused when they walked in, as they saw Ricky "Nevada" Jones sneaking through the hallway, holding a hand over his eye.

"Ricky...?" Iowa questioned a little worriedly.

"Tell mom I'm in my room okay?" was his response.

"What happened to your eye?" Nebraska asked.

"Nothing." Ricky said quickly. "I'm going to my room." He said, pushing past Kansas and knocking her down.

"Hey!" Norway said angrily as Nevada started to walk off. "Young man you apologize to your sister right now!"

Nevada turned and looked at Norway, giving him a once over. "You're not my mom, and you're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you."

Norway grabbed Nevada's arm before he could turn away again. "No, I'm not... But I _am_ your grandpa. That means you have to listen to me."

Nevada's face suddenly drained of color, thinking of what his parents would do to him for disrespecting his grandpa. "What?

While they were talking, Iowa and Nebraska helped Kansas up.

"Yea. He's dad's dad. So that makes him our grandpa. Deal with it." Iowa said, a little irritated.

"Now that that's cleared up." Norway said, letting go of Ricky's arm. "Apologize to your sister... Ricky… was it?"

Nevada nodded and moved his hand from his eye, revealing a pretty big bruise around it. "Yes, sir." He said respectfully. "Sorry. Robin…"

"I forgive you." Was Kansas' response, then she and her sisters gasped as they saw his eye. "What happened?" They all asked in unison.

"It's nothing. I'm going to my room." Nevada said, and hurried off before anyone could stop him.

"Is he always like that?" Norway asked, as he watched Nevada leave then looked at the girls.

"Yes. He's kind of like the black sheep in our family. We love him though." Utah said lovingly. "Now if only I can get him to turn away from his sins and repent..."

"You can't force him to believe what you believe." Nebraska said warningly to her sister.

"I know that." Utah said. "And I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to explain things from my point of view. But I can't because he's so close minded and doesn't want to hear it." She said, pouting.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the religious talk." Iowa said.

"Yeah! I'm hungry. And I'm sure grandpa is too." Kansas said smiling at Norway. "Let's all head into the kitchen and grab our food before the rowdy boys get there.

Nebraska and Iowa took off immediately to the dining room.

Kansas and Utah giggled at their sisters' enthusiasm and they both took one of Norway's hands and led him into the kitchen where the other states were already getting in their seats and grabbing food.

* * *

><p>AN: There ya go guys~ As always, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames, however, will be given to Texas so he can fire up his grill and cook his steaks.


End file.
